The Day I Met My Celebrity Crush
by lin-ifyouplease
Summary: Rachel Berry is a high strung High School student who has an obsession with TV Star Blaine Anderson. When she finally gets the chance to meet him, he doesn't forget her and he might be in danger of falling in love with a girl 10 years younger than him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi GUYS! Okay, so I'm really excited to start this fic. The beginning is based off the time I met Darren Criss, so I decided to write an AU about it and since I love Blainchel so much, I figured why not? So here we go!**

**R&R please!**

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Rachel Berry screamed in a burst of excitement. She was jumping on her bed in her perfectly pretty pink room. Her best friend, Kurt Hummel sitting at the desk by the window, rolled his eyes.

"Rachel," he sighed, turning in his chair, "I told you yesterday, I don't know what I heard."

"I don't care!" she cheered, "I can't believes this is really happening."

"Jesus Rach, calm down, it's just Blaine Anderson," he complained, throwing his head back into his History Textbook after he realized what he just said.

"Kurt," Tina Cohen-Chang burst into her room, looking extremely cautious, "Tell me you did not just say that."

"I know," Kurt said, as if this had happened 10 billion times before, "I didn't realize who I was talking to for a moment there."

"It's not JUST Blaine Anderson!" Rachel cried, standing still on her bed, her hands at fists at her sides, "It's _Blaine Anderson_."

Her expression changed from angry to delightfully in love as she fell back on her bed, staring at her posters of him on her wall.

"You've kept this crush on Blaine since 2nd grade," Tina said, sitting on the bed next to Rachel, "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"NO!" Rachel yelled, sitting up with a serious expression on her face. Blaine was a serious matter in her eyes, "I love him…"

"Oh god," Kurt said.

"CAN IT KURT!" Rachel pointed at him, "I know that you hate him and all, but just TRY and have a little support for me here! He's going to be my husband once I move to New York."

"Rachel, you're a freshman in High School, he's 24," he sassed, "Don't you think he's a little old for you."

"Love has no age limit," she argued, "He's my soul mate."

"Let her dream, would you please?" Tina laughed, rubbing Rachel's leg.

"You see Kurt! Tina knows!" she yelled, throwing her face in her pillow, "and he's so HOT!"

"Rachel, I love ya, you know I do," Kurt sighed, turning his chair so he could really look in her in the eye, "but you're nuts girlfriend. You're my best friend, but you're nuts."

"Tell me something I don't know," Rachel giggled.

"So why were you even freaking out about him in the first place?" Tina asked.

"Because Kurt told me that he heard that Blaine was going to be staring in How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying starting in a few weeks!" Rachel squealed.

"And now she's gonna ask us to ask her parents to take us for her birthday, right?" Kurt merely guessed, but he knew Rachel so well that he already knew it was going to happen, "You are so lucky you're stinking' rich."

* * *

><p>The clouds of New York were settling in above the city to announce that winter had truly arrived, even if Christmas had passed, there had been no snow during the entire winter season, not to mention the other seasons were pretty messed up as well. The Al Hirschfield Theatre was crowded by dozens of construction workers and their cars roaming around the building, taking down old posters of past stars and putting up new ones. The marquee with the bright lights now held a new name above the title HOW TO SUCCEED IN BUSINESS and it read plainly "BLAINE ANDERSON".<p>

Blaine stepped out of his car and looked up at the sign that read his name.

"Someday?" he said to himself, taking his coffee in hand, reminiscing about how he used to say that to himself when he was in High School, "Today."

He took a sip from his coffee with a giant grin on his face.

"Blainers!" his Agent, and best friend, Sugar, came out smiling proudly at him.

"Hi Sugar-pie," he smiled, giving her a hug.

"Can you believe it? Because I can't," she said, standing beside him to look at the marquee.

"Neither can I," he said, "It's a dream come true, it really is-."

"Save your dream lectures for the cameras sweetheart. Right now we've got to get you inside the theater before the teenage girls of New York find you."

Sugar grabbed his arm and walked him inside the theater, she was looking around as she walked as if she was a protective mother tigress, and making sure her young don't run off.

"Oh come on Sugar," Blaine laughed as they got inside, "I love my fans."

"and they want to molest you," she joked, "Seriously, have you READ what those fans say about you?"

"There's a reason I stay away from Tumblr," Blaine laughed.

"Two words," she said, eyes widening, "Arm. Porn."

"Ew! That's why!" Blaine yelled, covering his ears.

"Now, now sweetie," Sugar said, trying to pry his hands off his hears, "YOU go focus on dazzling the millions of girls, I will go focus on wrangling the millions of girls… AND DON'T FORGET! YOU'VE GOT AN INTERVIEW IN AN HOUR! PICK A NICE SONG TO SING!"

Blaine laughed and walked through the stage to his dressing room. He much preferred that then going through the stage door, just so he could take in the scenery. This was his dream. Ever since he was a little child in his bedroom he had imagined himself acting and singing and doing what he loved on a real Broadway stage where the legends had been, and now it was finally happening.

He put his phone down on his desk, but it started ringing with Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. He smiled at the picture that appeared and picked up the phone.

"Hey San," he smiled.

"Hi baby," the raspy and melodic voice whispered to him.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend today?" he asked sweetly, sitting down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Fine," she sighed, "but I really miss you."

"I left you in the hotel room no longer than a half hour ago," he laughed, she was also so clingy with him.

"I'm sorry baby, but it wasn't any fun waking up without your arms around me," she cooed.

"I have work sweetheart," he said, "I would like to stay with you, but I can't."

"You know this whole thing with your job is stealing my boyfriend away from me," Santana now sounded agitated.

"Come on Santana, don't act like you don't have work in the studio either," Blaine argued, "The world needs a new album from the great Santana Lopez soon before the fandom explodes."

"You're right, you're right," she said calmly, "I'm overreacting."

"Let me treat you to dinner tonight," he said quietly, "Just you and me."

"Can't. I've got a recording session with Puck tonight."

"Puck," he hissed under his breath.

"What?" she asked, guiltily.

"You're sure he's not trying to get into your pants?" he asked, "because every time he talks about you he gets all fired up."

"Is somebody jealous?" she asked, and he wasn't sure if Santana was joking with him or not.

"Uh, yeah, a little bit," he scoffed.

"I thought you were joking," she said quietly.

"Look, I don't joke about other men, San," he said, his voice now a tad deeper in frustration, "Especially with a girl like you. You're beautiful Santana and men try to take advantage of that."

"God, you make me sound like a frickin 16 year old," she spat, "I'm not some pet, Blaine. I AM my own person."

"But you're also MY girlfriend-."

"Stage in 10 minutes Blainers," Sugar peeped her head through the door.

"I'll be right there Sugar-pie," he called to her.

"Sugar-pie?" Santana sounded sour over the phone.

"Sugar Motta. My agent," he explained.

"Oh so you're worried about me and Puck but I shouldn't worry about you and Sugar-pie?" she sassed.

"Sugar is my Agent and ONLY my best friend EVER, she's known me since Kindergarten!" he complained, "You and Noah hardly know each other and he makes weird sex jokes about you."

"Who do you think told them to him?" she yelled.

"I'll be back later, bye Santana."

He pressed the 'end' button on the phone and threw his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair while he took deep breathes.

"Blainers?" Sugar called again, "Let's go!'

She stuck her head in the door and saw his frustration.

"What's up, bud?" she asked, walking slowly to him.

"Santana," he hissed.

"That girl is no good for you Blaine," she sighed, rubbing his back, "I much rather preferred her friend Brittany if you ask me."

"I'm gonna fix this," he said, "but I can't now."

"Don't over work yourself to win a girl who can't REALLY love you," she said reassuringly, "Somewhere out there is YOUR girl, and when you find her… introduce me to her, I need to meet my future sister-in-law."

Blaine laughed quietly, "We're not REALLY siblings you realize."

"Believe what you want," Sugar laughed, "because I believe it."

Blaine sat up to give Sugar a hug. She was a great support system for him. When Blaine had all the stress of life to deal with, Sugar was there to take care of all his celebrity things. When his dad kicked him out of the house for auditioning for a TV show instead of applying to Harvard, Sugar persuaded the director to give him the spot on the show, which got him famous. They really were like brother and sister, and that's the way he liked his world.

"Come on you little goober," she sighed, "Let's get you dolled up for the cameras."

"Oh no!" he halted, "I do NOT trust you to do my makeup."

"why not?" she asked.

"Spring musical, 8th grade, I played Eric in The Little Mermaid and YOU put bright pink lip gloss on me."

"but you looked good!" she argued, laughing.

He laughed and decided he didn't need any dolling up. He just went out on stage to do the interview.

* * *

><p>"COME ON KURT! TINA! WE'RE MISSING IT!" Rachel yelled while sitting on her cough with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

"My foot got stuck in my onesie!" Tina cried.

"that's why I have a nice navy blue set with a little robe," Kurt said, cat-walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel laughed, "You even have to look like a TV commercial when you go to sleep."

"Do you see a ring on this finger?" he asked, holding out his hand, "I can't have anyone single seeing me in ragged pajamas, I need to look magnificent."

"you don't need my help there," Rachel smiled.

"Who's doing this episode?" Tina asked.

"You already know, Tina," Kurt sighed.

Kurt, Tina and Rachel always tuned into Friday Night Lights! A talk show that discusses all areas of Broadway. Last weekend they did a special on Kristin Chenoweth's "Promises, Promises". Kurt thoroughly enjoyed it. This week was all about How To Succeed, which made Rachel VERY happy.

"and now," the host said, standing on the How To Succeed stage, "I'm very happy to introduce the newest face to Broadway, TV Star and Singer/Songwriter Blaine Anderson."

Blaine appeared on the screen, a small smile on his face, he seemed quite relaxed. Rachel burst into applause, Kurt once again rolling his eyes at her. Tina was laughing at how excited she was.

"Are you gonna roll your eyes every time you hear the name Blaine Anderson?" Tina asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"SHUSH! MY BABY IS SPEAKING!" she said, lying on her stomach and gazing at him in wonder.

"You scare me sometimes Rachel," Kurt said.

Rachel smacked his leg as Blaine continued to talk.

"Oh Blaine," she sighed, "I love you so much. You're so gorgeous and funny and sweet."

"He can't actually hear you," Kurt argued.

"Shh," Tina said, throwing her hand at him to shut up, "He's going to sing."

Blaine sat at the piano and began to sing the first few verses of one of his favorite songs. Rachel loved Blaine's voice if anything, it was sweet and basically sounded like what candy sounds like. Tina watched Rachel as she sunk deeper into the floor, shifting her head so she stared at the TV screen a different angles. His voiced mesmerized the entire room, even Kurt, who had to admit, no matter how annoying he thought he was, Blaine Anderson could sing and really sing. Rachel's parents would stop on their way upstairs just to watch him sing.

"Is this that Blaine that my daughter is so in love with?" her mom asked.

"It is Mrs. Berry," Tina laughed.

"That kids got an excellent voice, doesn't he?" her dad smiled down at his daughter, "That's the young man we're paying to send you three to Broadway to see?"

"Unfortunately so," Kurt said.

"Don't listen to Kurt Mr. and Mrs. Berry, Kurt is just mad because we didn't watch America's Next Top Model," Tina said, pushing Kurt's shoulder.

"That is a quality show," Kurt argued, but he knew it was useless, so he sunk back into the sofa, leaning on Tina's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Rachel wasn't even listening to half the things they were saying. She watched in wondrous love as Blaine played the piano. She imagined herself standing there beside him, her arms wrapped around him, kissing his cheeks over and over again, wondering if it feels the same thinking this love song was about her in person than in her mind. Her heart was racing. She was falling in love with the thought of him and she was determined that they would one day move to New York and fall in love. And when Rachel Berry sets her mind on something, it stays set.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks you guys for all the positive messages I've been getting. Let me just say that everything I've been getting advice about (her mom, her age) is all going to be perfect in later chapters. I wish I could tell you, but I don't wanna ruin it for you guys!**

**BUT enough of that**

**Presenting chapter 2**

_**I do not own any of the glee characters**_

Santana didn't bother waiting to see if her boyfriend was next to her or not. They had yelled at each other the night before and made up just in time for some late night make-up sex. It seemed like their regular routine. Wake up alone, yell, and then fuck. Blaine saw major repetition and eventually it just got tiring and tedious. The sun broke through the curtains and she rolled over in bed to get away from the bright light.

"Too bright, I know," Blaine chuckled.

"Baby, you stayed," she cooed.

"I didn't feel like getting up early for work today," he said, "I'd much rather be here."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him gently, "That means a lot to me, you know."

"I know," he smiled back, stroking her cheeks, "It's a shame whenever we fight."

"Yeah, about last night-."

"We already apologized, remember?" he said.

"I remember," she grinned, "And do you remember what came after?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and gave her a slightly wink. Santana threw herself on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Blaine found his way down to her thigh and lined her up onto him, pushing her down on him slowly.

"Fuck baby," she said softly, kissing him as she rode him.

Blaine loved doing this with her every night, but now it just felt so much more amazing now that it was out of their usual schedule. He felt so much happier that morning than any other time. Feeling confident, he threw her underneath him.

"Feisty Anderson," Santana growled, biting her lip.

"Let's see if you can keep you're mouth shut while I fuck you," he challenged.

"Oh there's nooo way," she giggled, "You're so fucking sexy, there's no possible way I could keep my mouth shut while you're fucking me."

He pushed himself inside her and began instantly pounding, making her whole entire body shake as the bed started shaking with them. He was grunting and groaning, along with her muffled moans and cries. They were both fairly surprised that nobody in the hotel had filed a complaint yet.

Suddenly, the worst thing happened, Santana's cell phone rang.

"Baby," she halted, touching Blaine's chest, "Blaine stop for a minute."

"You're joking, right?" he asked, now moving a bit slower.

"No," she said, completely untangling herself from him to pick up her phone from her dresser.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Blaine said, frustratingly.

"Hello?" she said, walking over to her dresser to find some clothes, "Hey Noah, what's up?"

"Noah," Blaine said through his teeth.

Santana threw on a robe and went to the other room, still talking on her phone.

"Santana!" Blaine yelled, "San, give me the phone!"

"You're not the boss of me, fuck off," she scoffed.

Blaine snatched her phone from her hands, hung up using his middle finger and slammed the phone on the counter.

"You better hope and pray it isn't broken!" she yelled.

"I don't care about the fucking phone," he shouted, "because honestly, It's not very polite to answer a phone call from another man whilst having sex with your boyfriend."

"calm down Blaine," she said, annoyed.

"We're through," he said, "We're done."

"Blaine-."

"Just shut up Santana," he said, "Normally this kind of stuff just hurts, but we've been through this a million times and it just NEVER ever gets better because you make it worse. So I'm done with you! I'm DONE!"

Blaine found his room key, slammed it next to her phone and took his suitcase, then throwing on a simple T-Shirt and some jeans, he walked over to Sugar's room, banging on the door.

"Oh god Blainers!" Sugar gasped, "I thought you were the police or some serial killer."

"I'm sorry Sugar," he said, still sounding angry, "I'm just so…. Pissed."

"Santana again?" she asked.

"I broke up with her," he sighed.

"Well come on inside, I'll get you some tea with honey."

"Thanks."

Blaine stepped into her room, sitting at the kitchen counter while she poured hot water into a cup.

"Now, tell your sister what's wrong," she said, pushing the cup towards him.

Blaine grasped the handle of the cup, squeezing it rather tightly.

"I-I…" he didn't even know how to start, "I knew things were bad already and… we managed to make everything okay, but… taking a phone call while we were…"

"While you were what?" Sugar asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "You know…"

"Oh god," Sugar gasped, "What a bitch."

"Yeah," he said, sipping his tea, "She was even enjoying it, but apparently talking to Noah Puckerman is more important."

"That producer that she's been working with for her new album?" she asked, pouring her own cup of tea.

"Apparently he's more than just her producer," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaine," she said, walking around the counter so she could hug him from behind.

Blaine sighed and grabbed Sugar's hands, smiling.

"Thanks Sugar-pie," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Rachel came running down the hallways, a giant happy grin on her face, squealing slightly. Tina and Kurt, standing in the auditorium, were nearly knocked off their feet when they saw how happy she was… it was almost scary.<p>

"Save the fan girl screaming, just tell us what's going on," Kurt said, holding his hand out in front of him.

"Blaine Anderson and his longtime girlfriend, pop singer, Santana Lopez, have officially broken up," she said, subtly, then bursting into fan girl screaming.

"and this is important because…?" Kurt said, sarcastically.

"because this increases her chances with him," Tina said, repeatedly.

"Ha! By 2 percent!" he scoffed, "Rachel, listen, this plan of yours is going no where."

"You're wrong!" Rachel shouted, pointing at him, "Kurt, I love you, but please have faith in me."

Kurt nearly stood up to yell at her for being crazy, but Tina touched his hand and looked behind Rachel to a determined looking Quinn Fabray in her cheerleader uniform.

"Well, well, well," she smirked, "If it isn't the loser's club."

"What do you want Quinn?" Tina asked.

"I hope you know this Rachel, I've got backstage passes to see Blaine Anderson's show," she said, tossing her passes in her face.

"How did you get those?" Rachel asked.

"I've got my connections," Quinn said, like as if she was queen of the world.

"Why did you do that Quinn?" Tina asked, walking in front of Rachel, "You're not even a fan of his."

"But he's just SO cute," Quinn mocked Rachel, "Isn't that right, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and down on herself. She was only a freshman and she was already giving the popular girls a reason to hate on her, to tear her down.

"Lay off Rachel, Quinn," Tina spat.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked out of the auditorium.

"We're going to get you to meet Blaine," Kurt said, slamming his fist on the piano.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" Rachel asked.

"I'd do anything to see Quinn Fabray's face when she sees a picture of you and Blaine Anderson."

Rachel laughed and gave Kurt a hug.

"She's a sinister bitch," Tina hissed, "I can't believe she would do that JUST to make fun of you and get on your nerves."

"Which is why we have to do this," Rachel said, "We HAVE to get a picture at LEAST."

"If we get him to fall in love with you, we are the greatest friends you've ever had," Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood below the stage, in his window washer's uniform. <em>This is it Anderson<em>, Blaine thought to himself, _Opening night. Go kill it._ He sat on the rig that would carry him up onto the stage. When he pulled on the rope to raise him into the air, the cheers and fan girl screams came from the crowd, giving them a silly grin, holding his book in hand. He looked up from his book and looked into his audience. There was a silly brunette girl within the thousands of girls who was enthusiastically clapping, almost like a mad woman, she was dressed so nicely and presentably, it was a miracle he saw her in the first place, the stage lights were so bright.

Rachel's heart was pounding outside her chest. He was THERE. Breathing the same air as Blaine Anderson, her true love. Looking into his actual eyes instead of through a computer or TV screen. Hearing his actual voice instead of through headphones. She was grasping Kurt's hand, biting her lips to keep the shrill of fan girl scream coming from her mouth. She knew Broadway behavior better than anyone else. It's not that hard to behave yourself during a Broadway show, basically it's just to stay in the theater and keep quiet, also no recording and dress properly.

During intermission, Rachel sat silently in her seat, realizing that the most amazing thing just happened to her.

"Rachel?" Tina asked, a bit worried, "Kurt? Is she dead?"

"I don't know," he said, fanning her with his hand, "Rachel… are you alive?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'll last much longer," she sighed, throwing her head back.

"That good of a show?" Tina laughed.

"Of course! But it's not that," she said, sitting up, "I'm pretty sure we had 10 seconds of eye contact in the beginning."

"Who? You and Blaine?" Kurt asked, "You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm serious," she said, which scared Kurt and Tina because there's a difference between fan-girling and being legit, and Rachel was legit. Rachel NEVER kids around about reality, that's for sure.

"Really?" Tina asked, "How do you know?"

"I just… do," Rachel sank back into her chair because she didn't really KNOW how she knew he was looking directly at her. He could've been easily looking her general direction. Stage lights make it impossible to make out many faces in the audience, but this was strange.

Blaine stood directly behind the curtain. Sugar came out from backstage.

"You're parents can't shut up about you," she laughed, "You're doing fantastic."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'm loving this."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Blaine hugged Sugar as tightly as he could, and at first surprised, she hugged him back.

"Sugar I saw something," he said.

"Where?" she asked, looking around backstage.

"No, not backstage, out in the audience," he said, pointing to the curtain in front of him.

"What? Is someone wearing a concert T-Shirt?" she asked, "because I can throw them out."

"No, no, quite the opposite," he said, "I saw someone, she looked so familiar."

"Santana?" Sugar said, glaring at the curtain, "That bitch!"

"No! God no! Not Santana," he halted, grabbing her shoulders, "She looked nothing like Santana, she was so proper and nicely dressed."

"Why is this important Blaine?" she turned her head slightly, extremely confused.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm gonna go get ready."

Blaine walked over to his dressing room. He knew he saw something special, like a sparkle or something that made his heart race a tiny bit. One things was for sure, he would look for her after the show in the crowd of fans by the stage door.

Rachel shoved passed every single person she saw in order to get outside the theater.

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled.

"Rach!" Tina yelled again.

"Slow down!" Kurt called to her.

"No way Kurt," she said, determined, "I am NOT going to let Quinn live this down. I WILL meet him."

"Would you let us catch up at least?" Tina asked.

They both found Rachel's hands and she dragged them outside to the stage door area, already slightly flooded with fans. Rachel was persuasive enough to get to the very front of the line, Kurt and Tina behind her, cheering and shivering in the cold.

It was about a half hour before the stars started to come out. Rachel got all of their autographs, they were just as good as Blaine and needed the support just as much as he did.

Then it happened. Blaine came out from the stage door, a bright smile on his face. He went around signing various autographs, and then he reached Rachel.

"Hi there," he smiled, looking only at her poster rather than her face.

"Hi Blaine," she smiled back, "I'm a huge fan of yours,"

"Aw," he laughed, looking up to see her.

It was her. That girl that he saw in the audience, he almost stopped and stared for a second, but then realized what he was doing.

"Who should I make it out to?" he asked.

"Rachel," she stuttered.

"Okay," Blaine said, admiringly, scribbling on the poster, "Thanks for coming to the show, Rachel. It means a lot."

And then Rachel damn near exploded, after getting a picture with him, with his arms around her.

The poster had several signatures on it by this point, but one nearly killed Rachel on the spot.

**To Rachel: You're very pretty. Hope we meet again. –Blaine Anderson**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! I'm loving your feedback! It really means a lot to me!**

**AND NOW….**

**Chapter 3**

_**I do not own any of the glee characters**_

She might have just died. Rachel was probably dead on the sofa in her hotel room.

"To Rachel: You're pretty and I hope we meet again. –Blaine Anderson," Kurt read again, sighing, "You are one lucky bitch."

"I KNOW RIGHT!" she screamed.

"What are you going to do?" Tina asked.

"I don't fucking know, Blaine…_BLAINE_ said I was pretty and he wants to see me again," she squealed, lying back on the bed, "My heart is so happy right now."

"All right, so say that you're gonna meet him again," Tina suggested, sitting next to her, "what would you do then?"

"Explode," she laughed, "I don't want to scare the guy. He only saw me for 2 seconds."

"Yeah, just imagine what would happen if he ever found out you're a fan girl," Kurt sighed.

"Exactly," Rachel said, sitting up, "I need to be able to win him over with my wonder-girl charms so he can be in my life forever."

"I don't like it when you speak your mind," Tina said, "Sometimes your thoughts scare me."

"Oh! You know what I mean!" she argued, "What I'm saying is that I have to lay low, I need to be…. So NOT fan girl around him in person."

"Good luck with that!" Kurt scoffed.

Ever since Rachel came back to her school in Philadelphia with a picture with Blaine Anderson and an autograph that told her she was pretty and he wanted to see her again, the other girls had been filled with raged jealousy. Her friends in her theater group were talking to her more than usual, and Quinn Fabray was all fired up because her mother grounded her for inviting a boy over for a sleepover and got her passes taken away.

That being said, she had a very good rest of the year. Her dreams of marrying Blaine Anderson were still alive, just not as expressive, which made Kurt very happy, but she kept that signed poster on her wall, waiting for his summer concerts in New York so she could FINALLY meet him again.

Blaine, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Santana couldn't stop texting him and calling him, leaving voicemails on his cell phone saying, "You fuck so much better than Noah" and "I'll try to keep my phone off in bed" but it wasn't worth any of his time.

Sugar had let him stay on the couch in her hotel room for the remainder of the 3 weeks run on Broadway, but he then got his apartment back in New York when he started his summer break from filming his TV show. Now, he was preparing for a benefit concert that Friday night.

"BLAINE!" Sugar yelled, barging into his apartment.

"WHAT!" Blaine yelled back from his bedroom.

"GET OUT HERE!" she called.

"WHY?" he whined.

"IT'S IMPORTANT!" she said.

He stepped out of his bedroom, his head thrown back in discomfort.

"But why though?" he asked, as if he was a five year old who was just asked to put the candy away.

"We need to talk about the fan event this Friday," she said, pulling her phone out and sitting at his kitchen table.

"Oh fine," he sighed, taking a seat, "What is it?"

"Which song are you going to close with?" she asked.

"A cover of L-O-V-E," he said.

"Okay, so you're probably just going to have your guitar with that one," she said to herself, "All right, once you finish the song, I will put your case on the side stage, so it will already be there waiting for you to put away. You can get a drink of water, wash the sweat off your face a little bit, and then meet the fans at the stage door by your car."

"MY car?" he asked, worried.

"I've already rented one for you," she said, looking at her phone.

"You're the best," he smiled.

"I know," she said in a high-pitched voice, tossing her hair.

So many things had happened to Blaine since January, he had made his Broadway debut, getting more and more offers by the second now that he was on Summer Break. He had finally gotten Santana off his mind and out of his sight, since she kept showing up at his apartment in L.A. as well as New York, and now then he felt like a brand new person as he turned 25. "A quarter of a century man." As he would call it.

Friday night finally came. The theater he performed at wasn't too big, it also wasn't that small. It was cozy. The fans there were very respectable, not too loud, there wasn't as much screaming. The lights also weren't as bright on him, so it felt a little more natural to sing his own songs with his guitar and piano.

During his final song L-O-V-E, he looked through the audience, pointing to her as he sang the song. He pointed at one of his fans and she looked familiar. It was HER. Rachel. Blaine hadn't forgotten her for once second. She was very pretty, he didn't really know why he wouldn't forget her, but he didn't. She looked a bit older, too. Blaine had told Sugar all about Rachel, well at least all he knew about Rachel, she didn't think he was crazy, in fact she secretly thought he fell in love at first sight, but it was too soon to tell if it was true.

The concert ended, he kept staring at Rachel, breathlessly. When he remembered the show was over, he thanked the audience and walked over to Sugar with his guitar case.

"Sugar," he said subtly, "She's here."

"Who? Rachel?" she asked, looking into the audience, "Well look at that, she is."

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Talk to her," she said, excited.

"Okay, I will!"

Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to the stage door after throwing a cold towel in his face.

He walked over the clingy fans first, only signing autographs, no pictures. He just wanted to get to Rachel as fast as he could. Then it finally happened.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"You remembered?" she asked.

"I did!" he said, excited, "I'm really happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here," she said, "That was a great show."

"Thanks," he smiled, "Hey, go back into the theater, I'll meet you in 10?"

"Uh… YEAH!" she said, her smile was wide as ever, she looked like she would have a spas attack.

"Best. Summer. Ever," Rachel said, looking at Kurt and Tina.

"What? What happened?" Tina asked, "Did he remember you?"

"Uh huh," she squealed, "I'm still processing It through my mind."

"Great!" Kurt said sarcastically, "Can we go now?"

"You guys can go ahead to the hotel room, Blaine said he wanted to see me," she said, biting her lip.

"Scandalous," Tina growled.

"Shut. Up." Rachel laughed.

"Well have fun," Kurt called back.

"I will!"

"But not too much fun!" Tina yelled.

"SHUT UP TINA!" Rachel yelled back.

She skipped inside the theater, sitting at the piano, hitting a few simple keys, just to play around a bit, while she waited for Blaine.

Then she found herself playing the first few chords in "The Coolest Girl", a song that she would turn to whenever Quinn made her feel upset about her life, or when someone would toss a slushie in her face down the hallway.

Rachel sang the song, playing the piano along with it, but she only got to the first half of the first verse before she heard footsteps and then someone sitting next to her, placing his hands where hers were. Blaine then continued playing while she stood up and sang along with him.

He finished playing and he rested his head on his hands, staring at her, "Who are you?"

"Rachel Berry. Rising sophomore from Philadelphia," she said shyly.

"sophomore?" he asked, "What are you 15?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You kill, you're voice can kill," he said, standing up.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"Just for the rest of this weekend," she said.

"I'd like to spend time with you, Rachel," Blaine said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, happily.

"I'd love that!" she smiled.

"Great!" he said, jotting down a number on a piece of paper, "Text me."

She then took his hand and with the pen she wrote on his hand her number, grinning.

* * *

><p>That next morning, he met her in Times Square, both of them holding little breakfast sandwiches in the wrapping.<p>

"I didn't have time to eat," he said.

"Me either," Rachel laughed, "Here."

Rachel pointed to a table on the side of the street and Blaine pulled out her chair for her while she giggled and sat down.

"What did you get?" Blaine asked.

"One of my favorites, egg with cheddar on a toasted bagel and a hint of salt," she said, smiling at her sandwich.

"Mine too!" Blaine cheered, "Wait, wait, what's your drink?"

"French Vanilla Tea," Rachel said, holding up her cup.

"Three packs of sweeteners," Blaine said.

"WITH HONEY!" They both yelled at the same time, immediately busting up laughing.

"What are the odds?" Rachel sighed, "It's like we were separated at birth!"

"I know, right?" he sighed as well, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I have to say Blaine," Rachel said after taking a sip of her tea, "I am kind of an obsessed fan of yours."

"Really," he said, resting his head on his hands, "You don't act like any of the other fans."

"Because I don't want to freak you out," she laughed.

"Oh," he said, blankly, "In that case, thanks!"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel had spent a lot of their time with each other while the weekend went on. They sang flirty duets together, realizing that they sound really great together. Their adventures in New York took them to The Roxie, picnic lunches in Times Square and shopping till they dropped, mostly at the M&amp;M store. Rachel would return every night with hilarious pictures of them together. She had grown really accustomed to spending time with Blaine, even though it was only three days. On her last night in town, Blaine had asked her to come up on stage during one of his shows and asked her to sing "Not Alone" with him.<p>

After the show, Rachel walked to her parent's car, which was waiting outside the theater to take her home.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Home, to Philadelphia," she sighed.

"I'll miss you," he said, honestly, "I've had a lot of fun these past few days."

"Me too," she smiled, "To be honest, when I got here, I was serious fan girl."

"Were you one of the creepy ones?" he asked, shivering about the arm porn.

"Maybe a little," she laughed.

"Well you certainly fooled me," he said softly, taking her hands.

"You'll call me won't you?" she asked, "I'll need some proof for my friends back home that you're actually my friend."

"I'll call every day, if you'd like," he nodded.

"I would LOVE that," Rachel giggled, "Just don't end up a stranger."

"Bye Rach," he said, waving as she walked to her car.

"Bye Blaine," she said quietly, getting into the car, waving as she drove away.

"How does that feel?" Kurt asked.

"How does what feel?" Rachel asked.

"That you spent the weekend with Blaine Anderson," Tina laughed.

"It feels frickin awesome," she sighed, lying on Tina's lap for a nice long nap on the way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was a bit short, but I didn't really have any ideas for that one, but it really kick starts this chapter a lot.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**I own none of the glee characters.**_

The long summer days and nights dragged on and on in Philadelphia, especially since the humidity level is so much higher there. Rachel and Blaine kept in contact for a while, but it was more towards the end of August that he stopped talking to her. She got a little worried since he answered none of his calls for texts. Rachel even asked Sugar what as going on, but she knew nothing, she hadn't seen Blaine in a while either.

It was around August 15th, in the afternoon. Rachel lay out on her backyard pool in her bathing suit, simply tanning by herself.

"Rachel!" her mom yelled through the screen door.

Rachel sat up, adjusting her hair and her sunglasses, "Yeah mom?"

"Honey, you might want to prepare yourself for this one," she said, sounding over the moon.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Blaine is here."

Rachel jumped up and threw on her cover up while running towards the door. Blaine was standing in her front door with a few bags, talking to her dad when she ran into his arms for a giant bear hug.

"Hey you," he grunted, obviously caught off guard by her hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a three night concert event starting this weekend and my hotel room just got swamped by reporters," he rolled his eyes, "Then I thought… hey! I have a friend in Philadelphia, I wonder if I could stay at her place, the press will never guess a thing!"

"What are you asking, Blaine?" she bit her lip.

"You're welcome to stay here Blaine," her dad said, opening his arms to the inside of their house, "Really, anything for a friend of Rachel's."

"Thanks so much Mr. Berry, Mrs. Berry," he smiled.

"Come on," Rachel said, grabbing his hand, "I'll show you the guest room!"

"O-okay," he said, while being tugged at by Rachel.

She walked up the stairs, about to go up the third flight when he stopped at one room, pointing suspiciously. He then saw a picture of his face on a door, with a sign above it saying "Almost Famous."

"Well, well, well," Blaine hummed, "If it isn't the fan girl's room."

"Blaine, I swear to god," she said, tugging on his arm, "do NOT go in there."

"I wonder what's inside," he said dramatically opening the door, seeing the many posters of his face on her walls, "Well DAMN girl!"

"I know, right?" she laughed.

"When you say obsessed…" he sighed, "You mean it."

"I was worse a few months ago," she sighed.

"It's so cute!" he shouted, happily clapping.

"It is not," she said, shutting her door.

"Yes it is," he said pinching her cheek.

"Guest room this way!" she pointed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait," Kurt halted.<p>

They were sitting on her patio by her pool, sipping little smoothies.

"What else is there to say?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine Anderson is staying at your house?" he asked, still so surprised, "Right here, right now."

"Yes," she repeated for the 10th time, "In fact he's probably still asleep in his bed right now. He had a late show last night, the poor guy."

"You're so lucky," Tina said, stepping out of the pool and grabbing a towel, "You get to see Blaine when he's all sweaty and tired."

"Don't make that sound so dirty," she said, playfully hitting Tina's shoulder.

"But you know you want to," Kurt teased.

"I'm 15! He's 25! It's so wrong," she said, cringing her nose.

"You didn't say that no less than a year ago," Tina reminded her.

"but now I'm just trying to keep him while I've got him," Rachel scolded, "As a FRIEND."

"Oh! FRIEND!" Tina gasped.

"The dreaded word that turns off all men," Kurt sighed.

"Shut up," Rachel then hit his shoulder.

"But seriously," Kurt said, "I'm sensing a TON of sexual tension there."

Tina nodded, "What would you do if he came on to you?"

"I don't know," Rachel's eyes widened, "I honestly haven't thought about it. I don't see why he would, and even if he did, I wouldn't DENY him."

"Are you serious?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "But it's Blaine…"

"Loosing your virginity at 15 to Blaine Anderson," he said placing his hand in the air as if it was a headline, "That would go well at school wouldn't it."

"Nobody would know," she insisted.

"Not even us?" Tina asked.

"NOT EVEN you guys," she shouted.

"Why not?" Kurt whined.

"Because neither of you can keep a secret."

* * *

><p>"I have the greatest recipe for Oatmeal Raison cookies too," Blaine laughed, placing the tray of Chocolate Chip in the oven.<p>

"Who knew the great Blaine Anderson could cook!" she giggled, sitting on top of the kitchen counter kicking her feet back and forth like a little child.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," he said, placing his hands on either side of her, facing her directly.

"How long till the cookies are done?" she asked eagerly, "I'm starved."

"Now, now," he said, "These are for your parents, a thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's really nothing," she said, "spending the weekend with friends is fun."

"Yup," he said, licking his lips slightly, "Friends are fun."

"Good friends," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Best friends," he sighed.

"Who get free tickets to his concerts," she said quieter.

"That's just one of the perks," their voices then getting quieter and quieter as they spoke to each other.

"Of being famous…"

"Of having great friends…"

"Friends…"

"That's right…."

"Friends," they both sighed.

And then she felt his hands on her knees, his forehead against hers… and finally… his lips against hers. Her hands went directly to his cheeks, kissing him back. This was where her dreams came true, ever since the second grade and now here she was, touching his lips.

"Rachel," he gasped, pulling away from her, the look of guilt in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, startled, "What's wrong?"

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," he said, turning away from him. "I shouldn't take advantage of you like that, you're so young, so little, so gentle. I can't ruin you. I'm too old for you."

"Since when was age a problem?" she asked, stepping down from the counter.

"This is wrong, I'm sorry," he said, going up the stairs.

"Blaine! Wait!" she called, running up after him.

He was already on his way up the second flight of steps to the third floor when she grabbed his arm.

"I CAN'T!" he shouted.

"YOU CAN!" she shouted back.

"YOU'RE 15!" he yelled, "Rachel… you're 15…"

"I care about you."

Rachel blinked twice, Blaine was leaning against the wall in sheer guilt. He didn't move at all, he was in shock. He didn't think she could love him like that, not when she was so young, but the way she said it felt right to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

"You do?" he asked, putting his face in her hair.

"Hello!" she laughed, "I'm a fan girl!"

Blaine laughed, pulling Rachel away from him, still grasping her shoulders and looking down at her.

"This is stupid," he said.

"I know," she sighed, "but who said love was sane?"

"Exactly!" he said, now pacing back and forth, "but… It's wrong! It's SO wrong!"

"So… you don't… like me like that," she whispered.

"No!" Blaine protested, "I do care about you. Believe me, I would've have kissed you if I didn't."

"Then what is it?" she asked, "Besides the age difference."

"But the age difference means so much!" he argued, "THIS…. is illegal."

"Love is that magical feeling of passion towards another person," she said, bringing his hand to touch her heart, "NOT a law or a political statement. YOU would know."

Blaine sighed, turning his back towards her. He felt bad. He had said those words before at a Trevor Project event, about how gays aren't allowed to get married in some states. It was a different scenario, but he didn't bother arguing with her because she was right. He looked over his shoulder, he felt guilty facing her.

"So now what?" he asked.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, kissing his back several times, "No one can know. Not Kurt, not Tina, not even my parents, they would KILL the both of us if they ever found out."

"No one," he sighed, kissing her lips once more.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out to get groceries!" Mrs. Berry called through the house, "Your father should be back in a few minutes."<p>

Rachel sat up in her bed instantly. Both parents were FINALLY leaving the house!

"All right mom!" she called.

She heard the door close shut and she scrambled out of her bed, fixing her hair in the mirror on her door and throwing on a very loose outfit for her boyfriend. Blaine and Rachel had been dating in secret for a month now. August was just around the corner. Blaine had given any excuse to come back to Philadelphia after the shows ended. He had been staying at a hotel in Center City, but of course, her parents never knew about that. The didn't know that Rachel was even seeing Blaine; they thought that Rachel and Blaine hadn't spoken since he left.

She picked up her cell phone and started texting.

**RACHEL: all alone **

And then a few minutes later, he texted back.

**BLAINE: FINALLY! I'll be over as soon as I can**

Rachel blushed, smiling as she texted back.

**RACHEL: Hurry, I miss you.**

**BLAINE: I miss you too baby ;)**

Rachel was going to explode. Her dreams had FINALLY come true! She had spent hours upon hours in her bed, imagining what would happen if she ended up dating Blaine 'Freaking' Anderson, and now it was happening and she jumped up and down in her room just because she couldn't contain herself any longer. The room was still spinning, even if they had been dating for a while, she still couldn't believe it.

The back doorbell rang and Rachel jumped from her room, practically flying down the stairs to open the door, a giant smile on her face.

"Finally," Blaine breathed, taking his girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Me too," he smiled, kissing her lips, bringing her to her toes; his arms embraced her so she was pressed closer to him.

Rachel gasped, breaking from the kiss, smiling against his lips. He brought his lips to her forehead.

"I've got neighbors," she said, looking past his shoulder.

"I don't care," he breathed into her hair.

"I do," she pleaded, pressing her hands against his chest to push him away, "Come inside."

Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand as she led him inside her house. He was already so familiar with it from the last time he stayed over. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her lips over and over again. She giggled in between each kiss.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"You know where we are?" he asked, smiling.

"My house?" she asked.

"This," he said, lifting her up onto the counter and kissing her fiercely, letting his hands run up and down her thighs.

"Our first kiss," Rachel sighed pleasantly, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

She pushed him away from her so she could jump down off the counter, and then she hugged him. Rachel didn't understand why she did that, there was so much passion in the last few moments and it was suddenly replaced with that warm fuzzy feeling.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, "We could hang out by the pool, watch a movie, or we could have a jam session?"

"All sound very tempting," she said into his chest, "but can you just hold me?"

He looked down at her, slightly confused, but he understood. They barely saw each other and when they did, they had to hide a lot, but now her parents were gone ALL day! They had the next 12 hours to themselves, and he didn't want to waste one second with her and her perfection.

"I love you," he breathed.

Rachel's eyes widened, feeling her hands wrap tighter around, "You said what?"

"I said I love you Rachel," he nodded, grabbing onto her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Oh my god," she said, taken a back by his words, "Say it again."

"I fucking love you Rachel Berry!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" she laughed, "That's all I needed!"

Rachel jumped into his arms, lifting her in the air and spinning her around.

"Am I gonna hear it back?" he asked.

"I've loved you since the second grade, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>The sound of a car horn came ringing through the entire house. Rachel was suddenly awake with fear, her eyes wide and her heart racing.<p>

"Blaine," she said, tapping Blaine's arm so hard, she may have slapped him by accident.

"Ow!" Blaine said, jumping awake.

After they had watched a movie, they sat at the pool, Blaine playing his guitar and Rachel began to grow tired, so they decided to take a nap in her bed, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around her body.

He looked up out the window, hearing the car doors slam shut and the sound of shoes hitting the pavement of her driveway.

"Crap," they both hissed.

"You need to get out of here," she said, alarmed.

"No shit," he whispered, gathering his bag full of his stuff.

"When will you be back?" she asked, helping Blaine out of the bed.

He paused after standing up and turned to her, "I'm here whenever you want me."

"I'll always want you baby," she sighed, kissing his lips lightly.

"Rachel!" Mrs. Berry called, "We're home!"

"They're inside now," she said to Blaine, "you can get out the window."

"Thanks," he said, checking to see the drop was safe.

"I love you," she whispered, grabbing his hand.

"I love you Rachel," he kissed her forehead and opened her window.

"Rachel?" Mr. Berry called, "Rach? Why aren't you answering?"

"I'll be down in a second!" she called back, watching Blaine climb down the wall to the driveway.

"Rachel," Mr. and Mrs. Berry had barged into her room, both looking very concerned.

"Mom! dad!" she said, some what enthusiastically, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You didn't have a boy up in your room did you?" Mr. Berry asked.

"No!" Rachel scoffed, "Absolutely not!"

"Then why were you looking out the window?" Mrs. Berry asked, "I've had my fair share of guys who came into my room in high school who sneaked out the window."

"I..." Rachel was screwed, screwed for sure, she panicked, tensing up, wondering if coming clean now was worth it or not, "I-...I was looking at the roses you planted mom, I was making sure they budding."

They stood there, both looking with that face that said 'i'm not buying it', but she prayed that they were buying it, because not buying it was not going to be good for her or Blaine.

Mr. Berry walked over to the window, taking a look outside. Rachel loked beside him, and when she realized that Blaine had already gone, she sighed in relief.

"Oh look honey," Mr. Berry said, "She's right, you're roses look darling!"

"See?" Rachel smiled.

"All right," Mrs. Berry laughed, "We're sorry we barged in."

"You can trust me, mom," she assured them, "and Dad, I promise you, there were no boys in my room."

"I'll believe you," he said, kissing her head and then leaving with Mrs. Berry, the door making an obvious closing sound.

"Blaine is no boy... he' s a man," she smiled, biting her lip and looking out the window to see Blaine's car was gone as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't wanna talk to much because this is, as I have been told, is a highly anticipated chapter. There is a bit of SMUT, that is your warning. So here we go.**

**Chapter 5**

_**I do not own any of the glee characters**_

* * *

><p>Secretly dating had become more and more complicated for Rachel and Blaine since they were almost caught last time. It had never really stopped them before. They've been out on dates in the city, so no one really cared who was who as long as they were wearing a hat or sunglasses, people would just pass them by and leave them alone. Rachel was also grounded for missing her summer acting class to go on a date with Blaine, so she was now stuck at the house and having him there was far too risky.<p>

One lonely night, Rachel was sitting on her bed writing poems in her notebook when she heard a tap on the window. She looked up and saw three rocks being thrown at the window.

"Psst!" a voice called.

Rachel looked puzzled, but looked out the window to see Blaine himself, standing below her and with a pile of stones in his hand. She pried the window open and threw her head out as he frantically waved.

"Are you insane?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Shhh!" she hushed, my parents are taking a nap across the hall.

"When will you be alone?" he asked.

"They're going to a party in 5 minutes," she answered.

"I can wait 5 minutes!" he cried.

"Shut. Up," she whispered through her teeth, "Come up, but you HAVE to stay quiet."

He pretty much did the lamest happy clap along with a jump into the air. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the window wide enough for him to pull himself through.

"This kind of feels like Rapunzel," he smiled once he was inside her room.

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "_Very_ romantic."

He laughed, taking her hands and placing a very small and light kiss on her lips.

That small kiss turned quickly into heated passion, both of them gasping and moaning, grabbing on to each other and falling onto her bed.

Suddenly, it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rachel tensed up and had enough strength in her to slam him into the closet before opening the door.

"Hey mom," she said, "I thought you weren't waking up for another 5 minutes."

"Sleep has no timer, sweetie," Mrs. Berry said.

Mr. Berry then stood at the door, both of them dressed in formal attire.

"We'll be back at about 11 o'clock," he said, "Pizza menu is on the table. You'll be fine by yourself?"

"Totally," she muttered after clearing her throat.

"Good night Rachel," Mrs. Berry said, softly laughing.

"Good night mom, dad," she said smiling.

Mrs. Berry closed the door behind her and, after a few minutes, watched her parents drive away. Instantly, she ran to the closet, revealing Blaine, who looked light he was about to suffocate.

"Sorry, love," she said, kissing his nose subtly, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I understand," he said, touching her cheek, "I probably wouldn't fit under the bed anyway."

She laughed, kissing his palm, then taking his hand in hers, laughing as she took him down the stairs.

"It feels like high school again," he laughed, as she sat down on at the kitchen counter.

"That's because I still AM in High School," she sighed, resting her head in her hand.

Blaine saw that she looked a bit disturbed. He would win that bet. She was a bit helpless at this point.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear, "You seem a bit… damned."

"Look, Blaine," she sighed, "I love you… I do. But… this isn't getting any easier."

"What? You mean us?"

"Exactly," she said, taking his hands, "What if we get caught? I can't stand to be without you."

Blaine picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch, where she sat on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Please don't think about that," he said, "I can't risk loosing you."

She kissed his cheek and they sat there for a while.

Time was going by, it was getting later into the evening and Rachel began to doze off in his arms.

"You wanna go to bed?" he asked.

Rachel's face lit up just a tiny bit and kissed his cheeks several times. She didn't know where this sudden force came from, but it was frickin strong and she didn't know how to stop this, running her lips from his cheek down to his neck.

She breathed into his neck, "Blaine…. I want you."

He wrapped his arms under her, not saying anything, but kissing her again. Her breathing fixed as he leaned in to the kiss. He stood up and slammed her against the wall, moving from her lips to her neck and biting ever so gently, but driving her crazy. Rachel grabbed onto his hair to drag his lips back on hers. His hands were moving from her waists to her breasts as Rachel grasped his shoulders and hoisting herself onto him, straddling his waist, as he carried them to her room, laying her down on the bed.

She gasped in pleasure as he moved down to her neck again, moaning and groaning. Rachel moved her hands down to his shirt, trying to pull it off and not being as successful as she hoped.

"You need some help?" he chuckled, catching his breath.

"Strip for me baby," she whispered in his ear, then biting on it.

Blaine took his shirt off, revealing his bare chest, which made Rachel cling to him more, kissing him harder.

He then took his hands up Rachel's shirt, touching her breasts over her bra and removed her shirt in one swift motion. He kissed down her cleavage as she giggled.

Blaine kissed down Rachel's stomach, almost reaching her pants and kissing the line of skin at her pants, then removing them slowly, starting a pile at the floor that so far consisted of his shirt, her shirt and her pants. He brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her fiercely, taking a fistful of her hair and then moving down to her neck.

"Blaine," she moaned when his hand slid down her body.

"Yes baby?" he asked, in a deep animalistic tone.

"Oh god," she cried, "Please… I need you."

He smiled at how much she wanted him and placed her hand underneath her underwear, feeling around inside her, rubbing a circles around her clit.

"O-o-oh my god!" she panted, she had never been touched like this before, and she was so enjoying it, Blaine was her world. That was it.

He automatically stuck two fingers inside her, slowly fucking her with them. She bit her lips, but that didn't hide the occasional screams.

"Ah!" she screamed, "Mmm… faster…"

"You like that?" he asked, biting at her neck, "It gets better baby girl… just you wait till I'm inside you…"

Her head fell back, "Don't make me want you more."

"What do you want, Rach?" he growled, "Tell me."

"Fuck me senseless," she whimpered, "I want you so bad, Blaine."

He took his hands out of her and kissed her lightly several times as he took her hand to his crotch to palm him.

"Someone's a little needy," he smirked.

Suddenly, the door was slightly open.

"Rachel," a voice called, "I came back from the-."

Her mother took in the full sight of what was happening. Rachel in her underwear beneath a shirtless Blaine, her hands on his crotch and his hands on hers.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted.

Rachel and Blaine looked up at her.

"MOM!" Rachel cried, pulling Blaine in front of her, "What are you doing up here?"

"I should ask you the same question young lady!" she yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE MOM!" Rachel yelled back.

"Oh god! BLAINE?" Mrs. Berry spat, in total disgust, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel asked.

"GET. OUT!" she yelled.

Blaine collected the rest of his clothes and stepped out of the bedroom. Rachel never imagined what would happen if a boy was caught in her room, but it was that same guilty feeling that she had thought it would be.

"Blaine!" she called back to him, he turned around, shock still running through his face, "Wait in the living room. We're all gonna talk."

Mrs. Berry slammed the door and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Mrs. Berry yelled.

"Go away mother," Rachel said, slamming her face on the pillow, "The only person I was expecting to say my name right now as Blaine, but you rudely interrupted!"

"I saved your ass from making a huge mistake," she said.

"No," Rachel complained, "My ass was doing just fine, in fact it was going to take something else that was huge."

"Oh, so now you're all about having sex, right?" Mrs. Berry scolded, "Because that is not the Rachel that you're father and I raised."

"Because you and dad raised a little girl," Rachel argued, sitting upright, "Blaine is the one. Blaine makes me feel good, inside, out, everywhere."

"Would you please stop saying stuff like that, it's very disturbing," Mrs. Berry said sternly.

"I'm trying to get you to go away so I can continue to make love with Blaine, but apparently that's not happening," she groaned, throwing her face into her pillow again.

"I'm going easy on you Rachel," she said, "but when you're father finds out, which he will… you better get ready to say goodbye to Blaine."

Mrs. Berry walked down the stairs and Rachel sat still for a moment.

Then she gasped and grabbed her chest, "Say goodbye to Blaine?"

Blaine, in the other room, sighed, realizing what he had done and sat down in the living room, putting the remainder of his clothes back on. He sat in the room for just a few minutes, hearing the muffled yells between Rachel and her mother. He didn't even know what he was thinking, his actions were taking over his thoughts, and he didn't realize he was a 25-year-old man about to take a 15-year-old girl's virginity. It scared the hell out of him after he ran the past few minutes through his mind. He felt like a pedophile, or one of those creepers who go to jail for that kind of stuff, he wasn't like that, and what he was doing with her was so wrong.

Mrs. Berry came marching back into the living room.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Mrs. Berry," he sighed, "I am SO sorry for what I did."

"You're damn right your sorry," she spat, "What the hell were you thinking? Taking a young girl's innocence like that!"

"God! I feel like a monster!" he groaned, throwing his head in his hands.

"You should!" she yelled, "Were you EVEN thinking?"

"No," he sighed, "that's why I feel so bad, because there was no thought to it at all."

"I mean, you show up here after two months of being away and-."

"Actually…. Did Rachel tell you?"

"Did Rachel tell me what?"

The front door opened up and Mr. Berry stepped in. Blaine swallowed hard, tensing up out of nervousness and was as nervous as fuck. This was gonna be it for him, he was never gonna see Rachel again, that was it.

"Blaine!" Mr. Berry cheered, "Blaine Anderson! What brings you by?"

"He's here to steal our daughter's virginity," Mrs. Berry said sternly.

Mr. Berry looked slightly confused as he took off his coat, "What is this all about?"

"Daddy."

Rachel was standing at the top of the stairs, looking slightly weak. Blaine lost his breath all together when he saw how hurt she was.

"Rachel?" Mr. Berry said, taking a seat, "What is your mother talking about?"

"Blaine and I have been seeing each other all summer," she said, stepping towards Blaine, "and not like… hanging out as friends, but… romantically."

Rachel sat down beside Blaine, grabbing his hand.

"Take your hands off him," Mr. Berry hissed under his breath.

"Daddy," Rachel gasped.

"Stay away from him!" he yelled.

Rachel stood up instantly, completely and utterly afraid.

"Mr. Berry, please," Blaine said, standing up.

"You shut up!" Mr. Berry then stood up, pointing at Blaine.

"With all do respect sir, love is love!" Blaine argued.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Berry asked.

"He wants to say that they're in love and that makes it okay!" Mr. Berry spat, "That's bull shit!"

"No Daddy!" Rachel cried, "I love him!"

"and YOU!" Mr. Berry said, turning and stalking towards Rachel, "We raised you better than this missy! What you and Blaine are doing is illegal!"

"That's why we hid it!" she argued, "That's why I never let you figure it out! I love Blaine, that's it! There's nothing that can be said or done!"

"Get out of my sight," Mr. Berry hissed.

"Daddy-."

"GO!" he boomed.

Rachel was scared out of wits as she ran up the stairs, practically crying into her pillow, because now the odds weren't looking up for her.

"Mr. Berry-."

"I want you out of this house," Mr. Berry said, "I want you out of Rachel's life and I never wanna see or hear of you EVER again. Rachel will take down her posters of you. She can find a new obsession, but she will never see your face again."

"That's a bit harsh," Mrs. Berry said.

"HE TRIED TO TAKE OUR DAUGHTER'S VIRGINITY!" he yelled, "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"Blaine knows what he did was wrong," she argued.

"I do, Mr. Berry," Blaine pleaded, "I understand now. It was wrong of me to try and ruin such a young and beautiful spirit. I don't see how us seeing each other was that bad, but trying to steal her innocence like that… it's not fair."

Mr. Berry sighed, his face turning from bright red back to his regular skin tone. Mrs. Berry didn't looked as worried, but she did looked quite traumatized.

"Let's compromise," Mrs. Berry said to her husband.

"What kind of compromise?" Mr. Berry asked.

"Blaine," Mrs. Berry looked directly at him, "You and Rachel will stay apart until she is 18 and of legal age."

He had to take this one in for a second. Was it really worth it? To leave Rachel behind so it can be legal? Could he wait that long? Could he last without her for 3 more years?

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Rachel had cried herself to sleep, not knowing what had happened between her parents and Blaine, but when she woke up to her mother telling her that Blaine was leaving for 3 years, it tore her in half. He didn't even say goodbye to her. It wasn't fair to her, she loved him so much, more than anyone would ever know.<p>

She reached for her phone after her parents left and dialed Tina's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tina!" Rachel cried, "I need you to drive me to the airport ASAP."

"Why?" she asked, sounding a bit worried, "Where are you going?"

"Blaine is leaving," now she was legitimately crying, tears running down her face, "I need to say goodbye before his flight takes off."

"I'll be there soon," she said.

So, Tina drove her up to the airport. Rachel made it 1 hour before Blaine's plane took off. Blaine was just about to enter through security when Rachel caught sight of him.

"BLAINE!" she cried.

Blaine turned around, already broken inside, but seeing her was like he was mended again. He dropped his bags as Rachel ran into his arms.

"Blaine," she gasped, "please don't leave me alone."

"I have to," he said.

"No," she muttered, "You can't."

His grip on her body tightened as he heard her tears start to form.

"This is for the best," he sighed.

"For who?" she asked, "because right now it sounds like neither of us are for this arrangement."

"Rach-."

"NO!" she cried, taking a step back, "I've chosen not to live without you, my life was so much better when you came into it, and now you're just going to leave me? It's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair!" Blaine argued, "THIS is wrong! I can't love you yet."

"Yet," she spat the words out, "You already love me!"

"I do love you Rachel," he hugged her once more, taking in her full scent. He would remember what this smell was when he saw her again in 3 years.

"Wait for me," she said, broken.

"Of course," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Blaine kissed her lips one last time, leaving a permanent mark on her heart, picked up his bags and left.

Then… it all went to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and all that wonderful stuff! thanks so much for reading! This next one is gonna be a tad depressing, so brace yourselves.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! I've been traveling a lot lately, and I've been having some writer's block. so it's been kind of hard to update, but I'm super excited to share this next chapter with all of you.**

**BTW yes. I enjoyed writing the last chapter as much as you enjoyed it.**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**I own none of the glee characters**_

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Rachel did nothing but sit in her room and mope. Tina and Kurt tried visiting her and cheering her up, upon her parent's request, but not even the company of her best friends could fill the empty void in her heart. The only thing she had left was Blaine's lavender sweatshirt. It smelled just like him and she never slept without holding it in her arms or wearing it, her parents never knowing she even had it.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Berry had tried to erase Blaine from Rachel's life in every way possible. They took down all of her posters of him in her bedroom while she was at school, they gave her phone numbers to (straight) boys in the Drama Department at her school and various camps in the area. They had blocked Blaine's TV show from their network and blocked the name "Blaine Anderson" from the Internet. She still never figured out how the hell they managed to do all of those things.

No matter how many things they tried, Rachel still couldn't let go of Blaine. The fact that they had stripped him from her life only made her hold him closer to her heart. All she had left was that sweatshirt, and she would keep it until she saw him again. She kept those boy's phone numbers, but they agreed that they were all going to be just friends, nothing more. Even though some of them hoped, it was useless because everything about Rachel was Blaine.

And so, she spent half her Sophomore year not talking to anyone, not even Tina and Kurt. She never raised her hand in class any more, she sat by herself at lunch, she didn't audition for the school's concert choir, and there was nothing left for her. Even when he was gone, everything around her was Blaine, and it hurt THAT much more to know he was gone and probably never coming back.

While walking past the school's auditorium in the midst of the cold Philadelphia winter, Rachel took one glance at the sign up sheet for the school musical. This year they were doing "Funny Girl", Rachel's dream musical.

"You like?" a boy's voice called from inside the auditorium.

Rachel looked at the boy inside and realized it was only Jesse St. James. He wasn't a complete stranger; in fact they were merely friends. Jesse and Rachel were in their school production of "Into The Woods" the previous year and had bonded, but they never really spoke outside of the theater.

"Sorry," Rachel sighed, "Not for me this year."

Jesse sighed and jumped down from the stage, "You know that may have been the first time you've spoken all year."

Then she scoffed just the tiniest bit. Everyone had already made enough fun of how she was depressed over missing a celebrity and that everything that had happened was just in her mind, it wasn't real. She didn't want to take that crap from Jesse.

"Oh come on!" Jesse sighed, walking towards the door where she was, "I was kidding."

"Well I haven't been kidding these last few months," she said quietly, leaning against the wall, "its kind of hard to."

"What are you wearing?" Jesse asked, touching the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

She backed away instinctively, she had never let anyone touch that sweatshirt, no matter who or what, NO ONE layed a hand on that sweatshirt. He sighed and let that last reaction slide.

"Did you even see the musical we're doing this year?" he asked, directing his attention to the sign up sheet.

"Yeah," she said, as if it wasn't that important.

"You're not gonna try out?" he asked, "If you're name's on that sign up sheet, you got the part, no doubt about that."

"I guess the musical is just not my thing this year," she said.

"Well if it makes a difference, I asked our director to do Funny Girl this year so you would try out," he muttered, "Maybe it would get you out of your shell."

"I'm perfectly fine in my shell without your help!" she spat.

"Okay, okay!" he said, throwing his hands up, "Didn't realize you were so touchy, Berry."

"I'm sorry Jesse," she sighed, "It's been a rough year."

"No shit," he said, "You're a freaking mess."

Rachel glared at him.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" he asked, "You are NOT the same girl I met last year…. And I mean that in a bad way… in an exaggerated bad way."

She threw her head on the wall, trying to hold back the tears, "You don't know what I've been through Jesse. It's not fair for you to judge me when you don't know."

"You're right," he said, standing next to her on the wall, he leaned over and looked at her, but she didn't look back, "but I'll never know if you don't tell me."

Rachel looked back at him, tensing up when she saw he was already staring at her, "It's…. complicated."

"I've got time," he raised his eyebrows, smiling.

If she had the heart to smile, she would have, but it was difficult. Smiling didn't come naturally anymore, moping did. Everyone knew that Jesse St. James had been in love with Rachel since the 2nd grade, but she didn't really want to focus on that in the moment, she just wanted to talk about her feelings for once, since she had kept them so bottled up inside for so long.

* * *

><p>There was a small and light knock on the door… and then there was a louder knock on the door…. And then there was the sound as if someone was trying to break the door in.<p>

"What do you want Sugar?" Blaine yelled from his bedroom in Los Angeles.

"Would you let me the fuck in!" she barked.

Blaine slumped himself from his bed and dragged over to the door, opening it slowly.

"There are children in this building," Blaine said, trying to make a joke,

but looking and sounding too depressed to even make it sound funny.

"Ha. Ha," Sugar mocked, walking in and slamming the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine whined.

"I came to check up on you," she scowled, looking at the mess around her, "and from the looks of things I came just in time…"

There was a mess of clothes, old food, towels, and shoes; basically anything you could find was on the floor of his house and everywhere. It also started to greatly smell.

"I don't NEED your help, Sugar!" he hollered.

"Okay, jeez, relax," she spat, "Blaine, you're a fucking mess!"

"You're just full of nice words today!" Blaine sassed, sarcastically.

"I feel like you can't hear me if I'm not yelling at you anymore!" she yelled.

"Then don't talk to me! There's no point! Nothing's ever gonna change!"

"You need to wake up Blaine Anderson! It's time to get out of that school girl fantasy life you lived and start figuring out who you are by yourself."

The way the feel of the conversation changed so fast kind of surprised Blaine a bit. It was innocent, to sarcastic, and then dramatically angry. He felt kind of bad. He was yelling at everyone now, producers, directors, family, friends, and now even Sugar, his best friend.

Blaine sighed and threw himself on the couch, whining, almost crying even. Loosing Rachel hadn't been so easy on him either. The second he drove away from the Berry house in Philadelphia, he immediately regretted it, he wanted to hold her again, to tell her it was going to be okay. He was picturing her crying at the sound of his name, looking so helpless. It made him tear up again just a tiny bit.

"I wish I could say you were right," he stuttered.

Sugar gasped slightly. Rachel had really changed him and it seemed so wrong and crazy, but it was best for the both of them right now to keep them apart. It hurt her to watch Blaine so sad, he had never really cried like that in front of her before. She sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Blainers," she shrugged, "We're best friends, remember? You can tell me anything."

Blaine sat up a bit and looked at her.

"I'm such an asshole," he hissed, "This whole time I could've done something else, but I didn't. I didn't have to hang out with Rachel again, I didn't have to be so friendly with her, I didn't have to kiss her, I didn't have to come back, I didn't have to agree to date her behind her parent's back, I didn't have to leave her and I didn't have to yell at you just now."

"but you wanted to, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"That's what sucks the most," he said.

He sighed, throwing his head on her lap as she patted his back.

"You know the best way to get over it?" she asked.

"What?" he sniffed.

"Besties day out," she smiled, and he glared at her, "but…. You know Santana's been calling, right? Maybe you should give her another chance."

"What's the point?" he asked, "I'm just gonna have to go through 3 years of hell before I can have Rachel back again."

"Well, why not make yourself happy while you wait?" she suggested.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on Jesse's lap as he stroked her hair, her eyes stained with tears.<p>

"You've really been through hell, haven't you?" he asked.

She nodded, "and no one else can know. Do you know what people would think if they knew the full story?"

"They probably wouldn't believe it," he laughed.

"I'd be slut."

"Well you did let him finger you," he reminded her.

Rachel smacked his knee. Those words reminded her of that night. It was passionate, powerful, exhilarating and sweet at the same time. Everything had seemed so perfect at the time, she had planned on officially telling them when she was old enough, but of course pretending that they had just started dating, not that they were dating behind their backs. Then they were going to go off to New York together like they had always talked about. She had thought that in 3 years, the plan would still be set, but Blaine's a celebrity, things change a lot for them, plans change and people will start asking more of him. There was a chance he was going to leave for good and forget all about that little fan girl. But he promised. He promised her. He said he would wait for her.

"If he really loved you," he said, "he would've found a way by now."

She sat up in a state of shock, "So you're saying that he doesn't love me the way I think he does?"

"Maybe then, but probably not now."

"There's no way he could easily get over something like that!" she argued, "Blaine loves me!"

"Blaine, like his career, is a one time thing," he said, "You will get over it with time."

"What? So I can finally go out with you?" she spat, "You would hurt me so bad just to get what you wanted?"

"That's not what I-."

"Well that's what it sounds like."

She got up and marched out of the auditorium, continuing the tears that she had held back for the last few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>We get Jesse in this one! We'll learn a little bit more about him in the next one, though.<strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**xoxo**

**-broadwaystar01**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED! I've been super busy with school and such, but still, Thanks so much for the positive reviews! They're really appreciated! As I promised in the last chapter, we get to know more about Jesse this time.**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**I do not own any of the glee characters**_

* * *

><p>It didn't matter how many times Santana Lopez tried calling, Blaine was NEVER going to go back to her! If he had a nickel every time somebody told him to call her back, he would have enough money to fucking <em><strong>buy <strong>_Rachel back into his arms. Nobody was even listening to him when he repeatedly said, "I don't like Santana, I'm in love with Rachel, I'm waiting for her like I promised, and I'm NOT calling her back!" Sugar was a tad disappointed that he had chosen not to move on, but it didn't bother her, considering she knew what a mess Santana was.

Sugar didn't very much like seeing her best friend in that kind of state. In fact, it broke her a little. Blaine wasn't the same goofy, chipper, child-like man that she grew up with. She constantly tried to bring up those funny jokes that they used to make all the time, but it didn't even get a chuckle out of him. She finally decided that enough was enough, and she took matters into her own hands. While Rachel is as sweet as Sugar's name, the fact that her being apart from Blaine is killing him is killing his fans, the reporters, and his career. It was time that he got over Rachel and found somebody else.

She knocked fiercely on the door of an apartment in La Puente, California. This was probably extremely risky, but she had to do it, this was the only way to save Blaine from his depression.

The door opened and Santana stepped out in an orange tank top that showed WAY too much of her breasts and only went halfway down her torso, with brown shorts and heels to match.

"Oh god," she groaned when she saw sugar standing in the door, "What the hell do you want, Motta?"

"Look," Sugar sighed, "I'm not so thrilled to see you either, but I need a favor."

"Can it wait?" she whined, "I'm busy."

"Santana?" a voice called from inside the apartment.

"Espera me! Wait a second!" she called and looked back at Sugar, crossing her arms.

"This is about Blaine, Santana," Sugar argued.

In that same second, another man stepped behind Santana, he was a bit taller than Blaine and he had dirty blond/brown hair with eyes like a snake. The man stepped behind Santana and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on baby," he said, kissing up her neck, "I've been waiting all day."

"Hey, hey," she halted, speaking very softly, "Go wait for me in the bedroom, okay?"

She looked at the boy and smiled, kissing his lips before he left.

"Who the hell is that?" Sugar asked.

"My new boyfriend," she answered, plainly, "Sebastian Smythe. We met last week. After Blaine stopped answering my phone calls, I decided to go hip up some bar, he got me drunk, spent the night… turns out he was pretty damn good, so I kept him around."

Sugar was about to gag, she couldn't bear to watch her plan fall to bits, let alone watch that Sebastian dude molest her with his hands…. Gross!

"So what's this about Blanderson?" she asked, "Has the douche finally come to his senses?"

"He will once we convince him to take you back," Sugar suggested, Santana rolled her eyes, "He's been a wreck, San. He needs something to take his mind off…"

"Off that school girl slut, Berry, I heard about?" she asked, resting on the side of the doorway and raising her eyebrows.

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything… but in case you haven't noticed, queen dwarf, I'm with Sebastian now, we're happy."

"It won't be long until you screw him over, JUST like you did Blaine."

"Seb is different. Seb is the one!"

"Please Santana," Sugar begged; "I need you to do this for Blaine! It doesn't even have to be real, just _pretend_ you're in a relationship with him, so he can come to his senses. It doesn't have to be committed, just casual. Anything!"

"You're really desperate, aren't you?"

"Deeply. So desperate, I came to YOU."

"That offends me slightly, but yet I'm flattered…. All right, I'll play along."

Sugar clapped her hands and Santana rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

Sebastian stepped out from the bedroom and looked at his girlfriend, who was a bit flushed and frustrated.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, walking towards her.

"It's that bitch dwarf, Sugar," she said, falling into his arms.

"What did she want?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"She wants me to fake-date Anderson," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why?"

"To get him out of his depression state."

"Are you going to do it?" he asked.

"Why not? It's good publicity for me."

"But…" Sebastian sighed as he looked at her in the eyes, "We're still…"

"I love you Seb," she smiled, touching his cheek, "I really, really love you."

That's all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing at her locker, placing books into her locker as she watched the happy couples around the room. It was time for the sophomore dance; it's basically like Prom for sophomores. That, of course, means that all of the boys are making totally creative ways to ask girls to the dance. Of course Rachel didn't really care about getting asked to the dance anymore, unless the picture of Blaine in her locker came to life and suddenly asked her to the dance, but the chances of that happening existed in her mind only.<p>

Rachel stepped into the auditorium again. She felt kind of bad that she had bailed on Jesse so easily, but she kind of had a good reason. Jesse had insulted the fact that Rachel was in fact with Blaine, just like everyone else did. She actually thought he was different, but he wasn't.

She went up to the piano and found the songbook for funny girl. As she skimmed through the pages, she heard the sound of subtle footsteps and she looked up in surprise.

"Relax," Jesse laughed, "It's just me…"

Instead of being at least a little happy, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on!" he sighed; now standing on the other side of the piano, "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

She paused and walked up to the stage, "Jesse I can't talk right now, I need to practice."

"Practice! My ass!" Jesse yelled, throwing the sheet music to the ground.

She felt kind of bad that she had bailed on Jesse so easily, but she kind of had a good reason. Jesse had insulted the fact that Rachel was in fact with Blaine, just like everyone else did. She actually thought he was different, but he wasn't.

"Look, what do you want, huh?" Rachel asked, looking angrier by the second.

"Whoa," Jesse said, taken a back a little bit.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now…"

If there were one word to describe the kind of life that Jesse St. James has been living, that word would be "unrequited". Unfortunately, Jesse hasn't gotten a lot in his life. His dad left their family when he was 11 and his mom, who worked at a local theater, raised him. Jesse looked up to his mother, she was so strong, so levelheaded, and it made him want to be a better person than his father. Ever Since Jesse entered that 2nd grade classroom, on the first day at a new school, the others kids, especially boys, have made fun of him for his interest in theater and singing. They would give him nicknames, like "queer" and "closeted diva", but Jesse was a straight as they come. It didn't matter if he was attracted to girls or boys, because Jesse wanted Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry only.

Rachel met Jesse in Ms. Johansen's class in the 2nd grade. When she saw Jesse sitting by himself and not playing cars with the other boys, Rachel reached out to him and asked him what he'd rather be doing, and Jesse told her he just wanted to sing. She accepted him as her friend and have been good friends ever since, but Jesse has always wanted to be the lucky guy who would be called her boyfriend. Blaine, in a way, was Jesse's worst enemy, the only things in between him and Rachel. The fact that Blaine had made Rachel feel this way, the anger and sadness, made Jesse loathe him even more every time a tear fell from her face.

Jesse took another look at Rachel as she sat down on the edge of the stage, throwing her head in her hands.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"It's about Blaine…" she sighed.

"Holy crap," he muttered under his breath.

"I knew it," Rachel said, about to get it, "I knew you were just gonna roll your eyes, which why I wasn't going to tell you in the first place!"

"Wait!" Jesse shouted, touching her hand. She looked at him, and then down at their hands, he quickly removed it out of embarrassment, "I'm a jerk… I'm sorry… please talk to me?"

Rachel sighed, but eventually spoke, "He's back with Santana… and he's happy."

Jesse wanted to literally jump up and down on the spot. He felt like rejoicing and dancing and singing about love and bunnies and rainbows. _Shit… be sensitive, she's hurting._

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said, patting her back.

The second she felt him try to comfort her, she felt even worse about herself and everything that was going on in her life, and she burst into tears.

"Rachel," he sighed, pulling her to rest on his shoulder, "Blaine is a jerk… he forgot about you. Nobody forgets the great Rachel Berry, and those who do are not worth you. He obviously didn't want the drama… but Rach… I'll always be there for you… I'm always here to comfort you whenever it gets bad."

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"No, no, not exactly," he lied, "I just want to help you get back on your feet from this… you'll find someone like him Rachel… someone better. You'll find someone who understands you better, and knows you better than he does. I promise you.. and I won't rest until you find him, even if it means standing all the boys of the Sophomore class in a line and interviewing every single one of them."

That moment, for the first time in nearly 5 or 6 months… Rachel Berry laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long at all before Jesse finally convinced Rachel to audition for the school musical. She got the part of Fanny, of course, and the entire theater department was incredibly excited to start working with her. Jesse auditioned with her and they did their own rendition of "Skyscraper", and he too received the male lead as Mr. Arnstein alongside her. Rachel really couldn't be happier compared to how the last few months turned out.

The sophomore dance was creeping up behind Jesse and Rachel now, and he still hadn't asked her. Tina and Kurt had given him many ideas as to how to ask her, but he decided to play a practical joke instead.

The clock struck 3:30. Time for Funny Girl rehearsal! Rachel closed her locker with the picture of Barbra Streisand in it and marched herself happily to rehearsal. When she walked into the sheet music stand, she saw that all of her music was completely gone. Rachel looked down and saw all of the sheet music arranged on the floor spelling out the words DANCE? And she laughed. Suddenly, a large spotlight was placed on her and the lights were turned off.

"What do you say Rachel Berry?" Jesse asked from the sound booth on the other side of the auditorium, "Dance?"

She laughed and bit her bottom lip, "Of course! Now get down here!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME RACHEL BERRY!" he hollered.

"Yeah, and speaking of dance, we have rehearsal for that, like, now!" she called back.

He laughed and ran down the backstairs and across the hallway, into the auditorium and ran to catch Rachel in a hug, spinning her around and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I am so lucky to have you," he sighed, after placing her on her feet.

"Me too," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lounging on his couch once more, flipping through the TV Channels until he found a good Disney movie to unwind to. It pissed him off more than anything that he had to act like he was in a serious relationship. The worst part about it was that no one on this planet knew that he was just putting on a happy face so they would shut up. In fact, what he really wanted was Rachel, he wanted her beside him, with him on this couch. There were even some dreams that he himself was ashamed of having about her.<p>

"Three more years," he said, throwing his head back onto the couch.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Santana hadn't had a very good day, so she decided to confide in Blaine about it. Of course she wouldn't actually tell him that she's faking the relationship because she's sleeping with/dating Sebastian Smythe, and he's mad at her because he thinks that it's turning into something real. That wouldn't help anyone at all. Besides, now that she had spent a good chunk of time with Blaine, she felt bad for him, she didn't want him to end up all sad and gloomy like those people in the anti-depressant commercials.

Blaine came and opened the door and his face lit up.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand.

"Hi," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her inside the apartment and sitting on the cough with her, "You seem… uneasy. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "Just some problems with… my producer."

"Oh!" he sighed, "I know how that is. Producers can really be a pain in the ass."

Santana shrugged and they sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds, until she hugged him. It was just because she felt bad for him, and she also needed a hug herself.

Blaine was a little taken back by her sudden gesture, but they were supposed to be in a loving relationship, so he hugged her back and kissed her head. The only way this relationship worked out was because he kept imagining Rachel in Santana's place. It was like he was kissing Rachel's head.

That very same night, Blaine was lying next to Santana, backs facing each other as they both had trouble sleeping that night, and it had taken a few hours of lying motionless in bed for him to finally close his eyes and go to sleep.

The dream he was having started off, surprisingly, in his own bedroom, but instead it was morning and the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the balcony window was open, letting the breeze fall into the room. Blaine turned over in bed and saw lying next to him, Rachel wearing nothing but his bed sheet.

"Hey there," he said sleepily, propping up his head with his arm as he smiled at her.

"Hey sexy," she said seductively, moving her hand up to adjust one of the curls on his head and then kissing his forehead and moving down to his ear, "Last night was so incredible… you are so amazing in bed."

Blaine couldn't help himself but pull her to his lips so he could place a big wet kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, letting her hands run down his arms, rubbing gently.

"I wish I could hold you forever," he whispered, holding her face in his two hands.

She smirked and raised her eyebrows. "But you can't," she said sternly, backing away from him and throwing herself back on the bed with a big sigh.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning over her, placing his arm over her small frame, "You're mine."

He leaned in closer to her, placing his arm under her body to try and lift him closer to her. Her arms instantly grasped onto him to hold herself up to him.

"Oh Blaine…" she whispered lovingly, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, Rachel's body disappeared from his arms and Blaine was holding nothing. Blaine looked around the room to see where she went, he couldn't loose her that easily, he had just gotten her back and now she was gone in two seconds.

"It's a shame," Santana's voice suddenly said, and there she was, exactly where Rachel was, in his arms, "You're leading me on when the truth is, you're in love with her."

Santana looked across the room and saw Rachel standing in the corner, in tears. Blaine immediately released Santana from his embrace and quickly ran over to Rachel's side. He placed his hand on her back.

"Baby it's okay," he whispered, placing kisses on her head, "I love you. I've only ever loved you."

"Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez: Couple of the century," she sniffed.

"No!" Blaine insisted, "It's not true for me! I'm in love with YOU."

"He left me…" she said softly, "He forgot about me…"

"I would NEVER forget you!" he hollered at her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"He promised…" she whispered, "He promised me!"

It took Blaine a minute for him to realize what she was talking about, and once he understood, it felt like a punch in the gut. He didn't mean to break his promise; in fact he didn't think that he did. Blaine just wanted to make everyone else happy, but there was no possible way to convince Rachel, at this point, that he was still all about her.

What killed Blaine the most is what happened next. A taller, slender looking brunette boy came from out of nowhere and took Rachel's hand as he whispered things in her ear. Blaine watched in confusion, but then the boy picked up Rachel in his arms and carried her out the door. In a fit of rage, Blaine got up and ran after them, seeing the open door and the boy in front of it, looking back at Blaine and giving him a sinister smile.

"Stop!" he yelled at him, "Let her go!"

The boy set Rachel down on her feet, but still held her close to him, and she was grasping onto him as well.

"People make mistakes," the boy shrugged, "Yours was making her believe she was unwanted."

Rachel sniffed again, and Blaine got down to his knees, tears filling his eyes. "Rachel…" he breathed, nearly shaking now, "Please… please don't leave me…"

She didn't even look in his direction; she just continued to stare at the boy. "He's chosen his path… and I've chosen mine."

The boy picked up Rachel again and carried her out the door.

"Rachel!" Blaine screamed as he ran for the door, but it slammed shut in his face.

That was it. She was gone. Blaine's hands grew to fists as he suddenly lost all the control in his body and fell on the floor, real tears falling down his cheeks. Santana came from the bedroom and kneeled by his side, rubbing his back over and over again, whispering, "It's gonna be okay," softly and reassuringly.

"Blaine?" Santana called, but he didn't bother answering, "Blaine? Blaine! Get up!"

Blaine gasped, opening his eyes as the blinding sunlight came into the room. Santana was standing at the curtains, pulling them open.

"Finally," she sighed, "You've been like a rock for the past 3 hours. It's incredible I got you awake at this point."

He rubbed his eyes and whined. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30," she said, "Sugar called too, she said she wants you at the studio in an hour."

Blaine looked around his room once more. It was all just a dream, a terrible one at that, but it was just a dream. However, Blaine couldn't help but feel like it was real in some way. The fact that Rachel couldn't hear him probably meant that she had no way of knowing what was really going on with him, but the strange boy he couldn't comprehend. Who was he? What did he want? What did he have to do with Rachel?

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in front of her make up mirror in her bedroom, wearing her gorgeous pink dress and sparkling silver heels. The pictures lined up on her mirror were of Tina, Kurt and Jesse, of the memories they have created over such a short time, and they had 2 more years left together. One of the pictures that was framed in a red heart shaped frame, and the picture inside it was Rachel's New Year's kiss with Jesse. They were watching the ball drop and when they were counting down, Jesse kissed Rachel and Kurt and Tina were in the background looking absolutely astonished.<p>

She laughed as she held the picture frame in her hand, then she set it down as she finished the rest of her make up.

"Rachel!" Mrs. Berry called, "Jesse, Tina and Kurt are here!"

"I'm coming!" she called back. The finishing touch, with a hint of sparkle on her make up.

She walked gracefully down the stairs, her silver heels clicking with each step. Halfway down the steps she stopped, obviously none of them seeing her, because nobody turned to look at her. The last time she walked down the stairs, with her heart racing and her cheeks blushing red, was when her parents had busted Rachel and Blaine when they were about to have sex. Rachel hadn't thought about Blaine in what seemed like forever. In that moment, she pictured Blaine's face, so disappointed, yet mortified, and her mother and father, both terrified and angered and outraged. She couldn't look passed that image and ended up running back up the stairs.

Everyone in the room heard her heels clicking to the floor as she ran back up the stairs. Kurt and Tina stood up in an instant and walked up to her room.

"Rachel," Tina said softly, knocking on the door.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Go away!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel," Tina said, "What's wrong?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and just walked in, "Rach, you are not ruining your sophomore dance because you miss Blaine."

"Shhhh!" Tina hushed, "We promised not to speak of him anymore."

"No," Rachel sniffed, her eyes stained with tears, but her make up still in tact.

"Is that the waterproof set I got you, that is fantastic," Kurt said, looking around at Rachel's face.

"Kurt," Rachel halted, holding her hand up, "You're right… I was thinking about Blaine…"

"Why?" Tina asked.

"The last time I came down the stairs like that was the day he left," she sniffed, "I just, couldn't help myself."

"Come on Rach," Tina whispered and sat on her bed next to her, rubbing her back.

"Look who's here, Rachel," Kurt said, kneeling in front of her, "All your family, your friends, and Jesse, the greatest boyfriend you've ever had. Everything should be perfect for you. Don't let that jackass Blaine Anderson spoil your evening."

"Kurt-." Rachel tensed when he called Blaine that.

"You know I'm right," he said.

Tina sighed and wrapped an arm around Rachel. Rachel didn't want to admit it to herself because Blaine was supposed to be the only man in the world for her, and that's how it had been for years, whether it was in her head, or in real life. It was so hard to picture herself with anyone else, and yet it was happening, and it was so easy, and Jesse was right there and he was good for her, and he made her happy.

After Rachel dried her eyes and re-applied the rest of her makeup, she stepped down the stairs and Jesse's eyes light up like the 4th of July. Mrs. Berry already has the camera out and was snapping pictures instantly.

"You look so beautiful," Jesse said softly.

Rachel took his hand, and of course, smiled for another picture, then she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Jesse," she blushed.

"I brought you something," he said, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a little light pink box and she opened it, revealing a silver necklace, It was in the shape of a heart with the letter "J" in it.

"J as in Jesse?" Rachel laughed.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No!" Rachel assured him, "It's perfect and it matches my dress."

"I thought so."

Rachel turned her back to him and he placed the necklace on her, kissing her lips afterwards as Mrs. Berry took a picture.

Mr. Berry looked approvingly at the two of them, wrapping an arm around his wife and whispering, "I was right, you know. Keeping her from Blaine."

Mrs. Berry looked at her husband and nodded. "I know," she sighed, "I just wish it didn't take this long for her to get over him.


	9. Chapter 9

The locker doors were all slammed shut; the papers were thrown all over the place and the teachers were going crazy, because classes were finally over for the Senior class. There were just a few weeks to themselves before graduation.

Rachel decided not to act like a total animal, unlike her boyfriend, Jesse St. James, who was running down the halls throwing each folder full of papers at each teacher who passed. She just didn't want to focus on school ending because her 18th birthday was in 3 days. Finally after 4 long, long years of waiting, it was finally time and Blaine could see her again and they could be together again, but the only problem left is that she loves Jesse, far too much than she should, considering that Blaine is supposed to be the only man in her life.

The necklace that was around her neck was a much fancier cursive "J", J for Jesse.

"Hey babe," Jesse cheered, cheeks red from excitement and exhaustion, "I am so excited for these few weeks out of school! It's gonna be amazing!"

"Yes…" Rachel nodded, "It is."

"Oh come on," Jesse scoffed, "Don't tell me you're gonna miss this place."

"No!" Rachel cringed, "It's just…. It's about B-… big audition tomorrow. For West Side Story."

"Well don't sweat it, baby doll," he said, kissing her forehead, "You're going to be fantastic as always, because you are THE Rachel Berry."

"Thanks Jesse," Rachel grinned.

* * *

><p>Santana had played fake girlfriend for 3 years, and she honestly didn't think she could do it. Sebastian had managed to believe that it wasn't real for that whole time, even if she did spend some nights at Blaine's house, he knew they weren't having sex. Blaine was too much of a dead beat to do anything sexy anymore. That made it 10x easier to stay faithful to Sebastian in real life, because she had nothing to worry about Blaine getting too physical.<p>

It was a clear and beautiful sunset in Los Angeles when it happened. Santana was folding her laundry while listening to Jennifer Lopez when Sebastian burst into the door, looking like he was on a mission.

"San!" he yelled, "What is today?"

"The 5th of June… why?" Santana asked, incredibly bewildered by his sudden outburst.

"That means that Rachel Berry turns 18 in 3 days," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"Blaine's iPhone Calendar," he answered subtly, moving on to the next point, "If Rachel is turning 18, then that means that you can leave him and come back to me, for real this time, we can go public too."

"Whoa! Seb…" she halted, holding up her hand, "Are you serious? Blaine is hurting and I'm trying to do him a favor."

"Well we can forget about that in 3 days!" he said, now sounding more excited, wrapping his arms around her waist, "We can finally be ourselves with each other, not hiding a single thing. This will be good."

Santana sighed and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You are incredibly sweet, Sebastian Smythe."

"I love you Santana Lopez," he whispered and kissed her lips.

That's when Blaine walked in, followed by Sugar. He really didn't know what to do except stand there and do nothing. Sugar had a look as if to say that her plan had fallen apart after four years.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked, more confused than angry, "You're with HIM?"

"Blaine…" Santana gasped.

"No excuses, what is this?" Blaine asked, "Sugar? You look pretty guilty here!"

"Calm down, Blainers," Sugar said, stepping in front of him, "A few years ago, you hit rock bottom and I had to do something to get out of your emotional wreck, so I called her to see if you guys could get back together, but she was with Sebastian, so I asked her to fake date you and she went for it."

"But!" Sebastian intruded, "NOW that Rachel Berry is turning 18 in 3 days, she doesn't have to play along anymore."

Blaine stood there for a second, and then bit his lip, thinking about what was going on, and then he just walked away.

"BLAINE!" All three of them yelled.

"Where are you going?" Sugar asked.

"To Philadelphia," he said, "I was faking it to, just so you know. It's always been Rachel."

* * *

><p>Rachel waited outside of the audition room, shaking like a little dog, anxiously waiting for the director of West Side Story to call her in. Jesse was waiting with her, arms wrapped around her waist from behind as he kissed her shoulder, telling her over and over again that she would be fantastic and this role belonged to her.<p>

The director opened the door and called her name. Rachel instantly tensed up.

"You got this," Jesse whispered.

Rachel nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking in to the audition room.

The auditions were held in the large theater, the red curtains were closed and made the theater look extremely old fashioned.

"You are Ms. Rachel Berry?" the director asked.

"Yes," she croaked, and then clearing her throat, "Yes, that's me."

"Would you like to take a second to warm up with the piano man?" he asked.

"Y-yes please," she nodded, shakily.

The director motioned her towards the piano man, while getting up to leave, and the pianist played the first few bars of "Tonight" as she began singing. The piano man was going to sing for Tony, but suddenly, when it came to his part, she heard a familiar voice take his place instead. It was far too familiar in fact, a voice that she hadn't heard in nearly 4 years, although it still lingered in her mind. That voice was one that she knew far too well, because she practically worshiped that voice since she was 12 years old.

Rachel turned around, and there stood Blaine Anderson in the audience, walking towards the stage, looking happier than he's ever been.

They finished singing, and Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin.

"BLAINE!" she cried, running down from the stage and throwing herself into his arms.

"Rachel…" he sighed, finally finding some form of sanity in his world once his arms were wrapped around her.

"I missed you so much," she said with her entire face in his shoulder.

"I did too," he said, gripping her tighter, "More than you know… Rachel… I had such a hard time… without you."

"Me too," she said, looking up at him, "I moved on…. But you stayed with me in my heart."

"I tried moving on," he said, pressing his forehead to hers, "but I couldn't do more than just act like everything was okay."

"Never again," she cried, "Never ever again. We can't be apart after all this time…. We just can't."

Blaine took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb on her cheek and looked lovingly into her eyes, finally happy that the love of his life was back in his arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered, leaning in towards her.

"Blaine…" she breathed, "I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in further before she allowed him to kiss her lips. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, but she suddenly backed away.

"No…" she said, almost in audibly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, holding her by her waist.

"Blaine, there's something I need to tell you," she said, blinking several times to avoid eye contact with him.

"You can tell me anything," he insisted.

"Okay," she sighed, "Blaine… I'm uh… seeing someone, right now… Jesse."

Blaine backed away from her slowly, looking completely shocked.

"You…." He didn't want to comprehend any of it, so he could only doubt what he just heard.

"Rachel?" Jesse came inside the auditorium, "Are you okay?"

Rachel looked passed Blaine and straight to Jesse. "I am," she replied, "I'd like you to meet someone, actually."

Blaine didn't feel good about this at all. Actually, it almost made him sick. He didn't want to know that the girl he had cried over for 4 years was seeing another man, or another boy in this case.

"Jesse," Rachel said, walking over to his side, "this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Jesse."

"Her boyfriend," Jesse said proudly, kissing her cheek as Rachel leaned into his side.

Rachel could see clearly through Blaine's eyes that he was going to be sick.

"It's nice to meet you…. Jesse," he choked.

"You too," Jesse said sternly.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, what?" Kurt asked, sitting at the table across from Rachel at the near by Starbucks.<p>

"That's what happened," Rachel said, sitting back in her seat, "There I was doing my audition, and there he is."

"God Lord, if auditions didn't make you nervous enough," Kurt sighed, widening his eyes.

"I know! This is the man I've been wanting to be with since FRESHMAN YEAR and when he finally comes back, I've got a boyfriend," she threw her face down on the table, groaning, "I pictured this moment differently."

Kurt looked slightly confused, bringing his coffee to his lips, "And how exactly did you imagine it?"

"He was supposed to call or tweet or something that would be able to tell me that he was coming back to Philadelphia, then I would've snuck off to meet him at the airport and then he would've seen me and lifted me in his arms because I would've been a newly single girl, ready to fall in love with the man she was destined to be with!" She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes and envisioning the scene.

Kurt looked at Rachel for a moment, as if she was crazy. Rachel opened her eyes and gasped, "This is all wrong… everything has gone wrong! I can't be with Blaine now that I'm with Jesse!"

"Then tell him that," Kurt said irritably, "For God's sake, it's not that hard, just go up to him and tell him 'Hey lover boy! You have to wait!'"

Rachel took another sip of her coffee. She didn't know what was going to happen now. She really did care about Jesse and didn't want to hurt his feelings, but Blaine was her true love. She had waited 4 long years to be able to be with him and to love him forever. Would she really give up on someone she would die for?

There was a small buzzing sound. Both Rachel and Kurt pulled out their phones, and then realizing it was Rachel's phone that was ringing.

"It's Blaine…"

"Go," Kurt said, "Talk to him. I have stuff to do with my dad anyway."

Rachel nodded and walked out of the coffee house, holding the phone to her ear. "What is it, Blaine?"

**Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?**

She rolled her eyes, "You sound like I didn't wait either…"

**I know, I know. It's just… I didn't REALLY move on. You did.**

"I couldn't stand hopelessly waiting," she argued, "I couldn't be boring and depressing and crying every 30 seconds. I wanted to make something out of my high school life. I didn't even belong to you. Had you have waited for my 18th birthday, like we planned, I would've broken up with Jesse by then."

**Santana faked the relationship. She was dating another guy the whole time, so I couldn't stay there anymore… I wanted to be with you. I wanted to see you and hold you and kiss you.**

"I know, and I'm sorry," she sighed, "I love you…"

**You don't.**

"What?"

**You don't love me. You love him.**

"I…" she stopped herself, groaning and throwing her hand in her face, "Jesse saved me from possibly torturing myself every single day for 4 years. He deserves more than me slamming the door in his face."

**You love him…**

"Y-yes… I do love him…"

**Oh my god-.**

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you!" she pleaded, "We've been apart for 4 years, Blaine!"

**I never thought it'd be YOU, Rachel.**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**I love you with everything that I have. I love you more than life itself. I love you with every fiber of my being, with every last breath that I take. I love you that much. I love you and I never want to let you go.**

"Blaine…" she softly cried.

**But you don't feel the same….**

Rachel didn't say anything for a few moments. She was so confused; she didn't know where she was going to go next, or what she was going to do, so she said the only thing she could say, "I'm so sorry…"

Then her tears fell from her face… and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys so much for reading. I've gotten a TON of readers recently and I am so thankful for that. The next chapter should be up before the end of next week, I promise! because I am so frickin excited for next week's chapter. (or should I say chapters...) *cough* what?<strong>

**haha but anyway, yeah, I might post two chapters next time to make up for not updating often :)**

**R&R AND ALL THAT JAZZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh look! New chapter! Haha thank you guys so much for sticking by this story. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the glee characters**

Rachel ran into her house, bursting into tears. Mrs. Berry was sitting on the living room couch and was startled by the slamming of the front door.

"Rachel?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she sniffed, running up to her room.

Mrs. Berry knew better than to try and involve herself in Rachel's problems. The last time that happened… one Blaine Anderson showed up half naked with his fingers up her daughter's vagina. "Never again," she said to herself, looking back into her magazine.

Rachel slammed the door to her bedroom, falling onto the bed and sobbing, her face in her bright pink pillow.

There was a small tap on the door and she rubbed her nose, sniffing several times.

"G-go away!" she yelled, thinking it may have been either of her parents. It wasn't, however. It was Jesse.

"Your mom thought you could use a bit of comfort," he said, walking slowly into the room.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Jesse…" she said quietly, "I am so sorry…"

"For what?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

Rachel tried to shake his arm off, but it wasn't any use, "I…. Blaine…"

"Anderson?" he asked, and then sighing, because he knew about how she had felt for him before, "What's about him?"

"Before he left in our Freshmen year," she said, quietly, "the deal was… if he still wanted me when I turned 18, then we would be together."

Jesse removed his arm from her shoulder and closed his eyes, "So… what now?"

"He kissed me at my audition for West Side Story," she said.

He got up and started to walk out the door.

"Jesse!" Rachel called to him. Jesse stopped at the door and didn't bother turning to face her.

"I understand," he said, trying not to sound weak, "I saw how you were without him. You seemed happier around him."

"I love you, Jesse," she pleaded, "Please don't go!"

"You just need some space… I'll call you tomorrow."

Jesse left the room and Rachel fell back into tears.

* * *

><p>Blaine was all dressed up in a sleek blazer and button down shirt. He was going out to one of the clubs down town, just so he could escape from his world of crap. He got out of his car was instantly tapped on the shoulder, and he jumped at the surprise.<p>

"Blaine!" Sugar yelled.

He turned around and saw her standing there, looking extremely angry, but in a fancy red dress. "What are you doing here, Sugar?"

"Well what do you expect me to do when my best friends runs off to Philadelphia unannounced?" she whined, "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Just go away, I came here to be alone."

Sugar looked around at the entrance of the club, seeing several ladies dressed in tight, short and or revealing dresses, cleavage showing in every single dress.

"I'm pretty sure you came here to get laid," she snapped.

"No!" Blaine argued, "Only Rachel… My head just hurts, so I came here to get away from all of that."

"Well you're not going to be alone. Someone has to drive you home when you're drunk."

* * *

><p>Rachel got into a tight red dress and fancy dancing shoes. She was going to make something of this night and just dance. To forget about every single thing that has ever happened and leave it on the dance floor. She drove her car to the front of the club and was able to get in with her fake I.D.<p>

The club was full of salsa dancers, bodies pressed against each other, sweat down their bodies. It was intoxicating and easy to join in on.

Nicole Scherzinger's version of "Sway" came on over the loud speaker. It always lit a fire inside of Rachel to dance to that song, so she got onto the dance floor, grabbing the first gorgeous guy she could find and dancing crotch to crotch with him. He was a very skilled dancer, but it didn't intimidate her. It wasn't long before he passed her on to the next male dancer. Rachel went through 3 men, causing frenzy on the dance floor, each guy wanting a chance to dance with her. She was spun away by one of her dance partners before falling into the arms of the next man, who dipped her. Rachel flung her head back, the sweat from her neck shining in the lights. The man pulled her up and Rachel was face to face with Blaine Anderson.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, breathlessly.

"I should ask you the same thing, Ms. Berry," he said, pulling her body closer to his, "You've really made yourself known here."

Rachel grasped onto his arm, her leg already wrapping around his body, "Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to shut up and dance?"

Blaine lifted her off her feet and stood her up straight, keeping both hands on her waist, "I like talking with you."

"I'd rather not," she sighed heavily, placing her hand on his cheek and moving closer to him.

"Then we'll dance," he said with a wink.

The center of the dance floor was cleared as the two of them continued the dance. Both Rachel and Blaine smiled menacingly at each other before taking control of the entire club. There was not one eye in the place that was not watching them.

Rachel was fierce, she was trying to avoid eye contact with him, but the friction between their bodies was mind erasing, and she longed to be dancing closer to him with each passing second. She could see the sweat forming on his face. The heat between them was growing stronger and stronger, everyone could easily see that.

The song ended and their lips were attacking each other. The entire crowd started cheering, but neither of them bothered to notice that anyone besides each other were in the room. Blaine ran a hand up through her sweaty hair, taking fistfuls of his as he kissed her. Rachel still had one leg hitched around his body as one of her hands went to his neck, feeling him sweat.

They both gasped when their lips pulled apart, neither of them bothering to smile, but just staring at each other.

Blaine nodded at Rachel, her nose touching his, "Come with me," he said, taking her hand and walking towards the entrance of the club.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Blaine!" Sugar called, "Rachel! Where are you guys going?"

Rachel shrugged and Blaine turned back at Sugar, "New York."

"New York?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"When is your graduation?" he asked.

"Friday," she said, "At night."

Blaine tugged at her arm and walked her to his car, "We're going to New York. Now."

"Why?" she asked, stumbling in her heels as he pulled her.

"I need you alone," he winked, "So we won't be interrupted."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So this is your smut warning. I'm also a beginner smut writer so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the glee characters**

The 3-hour ride to New York was agonizing for both Rachel and Blaine. Thankfully, Blaine had a driver who took them there. So for 3 straight hours, Blaine and Rachel spent the entire time practically mauling each other. Their lips never left each other once.

The car pulled up in front of Blaine's New York apartment.

"We're here," he said, Rachel still kissing his neck various times, "Rach… we have to get out."

"Blaine…" she whispered, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, "My feet hurt…"

Blaine got out of the car and carried Rachel, bridal style, up the 3 floors to his room.

He set her on her feet and opened the apartment. Once he got it open, he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into his apartment and kissed her, slamming the door behind him. He pushed her into his bedroom and layed her on the bed.

This was what he had been waiting to do for so long. This is what he had so many dreams about, dreams that he was ashamed of admitting, for 4 years. This is what he wanted, and he wanted it with Rachel and nobody else. Nobody else would feel just right anymore. It was only Rachel now and nothing could ever ruin this moment for them.

Blaine's hands were already secure on her back as he found the zipper on the back of her dress, kissing her neck fiercely as Rachel grabbed on to his hair, taking fistfuls of it. Once he got her dress undone, Rachel's hands quickly went under his shirt, but Blaine didn't hesitate to remove it for her. He moved closer to the headboard of the bed, causing Rachel to back up with him, and it wasn't until his hand found the seam on her underwear that she shivered.

"Wait, wait," she halted, grasping onto his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, catching his breath.

"I'm not sure," she said, bluntly, "At first it sounded like a good idea, but I'm-."

"You're what?" he asked, sounding concerned, then upset than she had expected, and he rubbed her leg in comfort, "Tell me."

"This feels like some random hookup after meeting a stranger at a bar," she breathed. She was going to continue, but she was cut off by a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.

"This is SO not a random hook up," he sighed, "This is you and I. This is what I've been waiting for."

"You waited 4 years to have sex with me," she said, sounding a little offended.

"No, absolutely not," he said, placing a hand on her cheek, "I've waited so long to be with you, to be close to you, to be connected to you…"

"I'm still a virgin," she said bluntly, then pausing for a second.

"You and that guy never-."

"No," she whispered, "Jesse tried once, but I stopped him."

"Rachel…" Blaine breathed, bringing his face closer to hers, "It's just me… I will take care of you and I won't ever intentionally hurt you… I want this to be good for you… but you have to trust me."

"Blaine, of course I trust you," she said, pressing her forehead against his and kissing him softly on his lips.

"I'll slow down with you," he murmured, "I'll make sure you're really ready… besides, I want this moment to last forever."

Rachel pressed her hand to his cheek, she was so overwhelmed with how much he really cared about her, actually she kind of wanted to cry because he loved her so much and he had waited so long for this and in return, she gave him heartbreak. How could she do that to someone she loved so much? But it didn't matter anymore, what mattered now was this moment, and Rachel wouldn't hesitate to have this connection with Blaine, especially now that she was sure no one was going to walk in.

She slowly let go of his hand that was on her underwear, one finger at a time, and Blaine just stared at her lovingly. Once her hand completely let go, he slowly brought the black piece of clothing down her body and threw it in the corner with his shirt and her dress. He took his hand and rubbed gently against her folds, making Rachel moan the tiniest bit at she bit her lip.

"This should seem familiar," he laughed.

Rachel laughed before she let out a loud and long moan as she felt Blaine's tongue lick a long stripe up her center.

He licked his lips and smiled, "God, you taste so good."

Her head fell back into the bed as Blaine immediately inserted two fingers inside her, moving slowly in and out of her. Rachel bit her lip as she whined a little bit at the pleasure.

"Mmm Blaine…"

The moan of his name sparked confidence in him. Blaine latched his tongue to her clit and moved in circles around it while applying more pressure. Meanwhile, he moved his fingers at a faster pace.

"Shit Blaine… that feels so good," she moaned, one hand grabbing onto the sheets, but the other hand taking another fistful of his hair.

"Mmm I love it when you say my name like that, baby," he said in a low guttural tone, "Say it again."

"Oh Blaine," she breathed, followed by another long and loud moan as she arched her back.

"You're so sexy like this," he said, then moving his tongue back to her clit, causing her moans to get more high pitched with every passing second.

Blaine removed his tongue and fingers, knowing that if he had kept it up, she was going to come undone on the spot.

"I'd rather you cum when I'm inside you," he said with a nod.

Rachel nodded back at him, whatever she just felt must've been close to an orgasm, so she knew when she felt that again she would actually be having one.

Blaine removed his black pants and shoes and Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't you ever wear socks?" she asked.

"Not really," he said with shrug, "I don't know, I guess I never bothered with them."

Rachel nodded and decided to let it go for another time.

He pulled down his boxers and she gasped at his erect cock. She got up to her knees and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Blaine… lay down… please," she said softly.

Blaine knew exactly what was going to happen, so he didn't hesitate to lie down on the bed. Rachel got down on her hands and knees and she grasped his cock in hand firmly, instantly causing a moan to escape his lips.

"God, you are so big," she said half in surprise and half in pleasure. He smirked proudly that his length had satisfied her.

Rachel didn't really know what to do, so she started by just licking the tip of his cock slowly, waiting to hear what noises she could get him to make if she was doing the right thing. She saw that Blaine was biting on his lower lip, so she applied more pressure with her tongue, and then inserting him into mouth, sucking on him slowly.

"Oh my god," he groaned.

Apparently, that was working, so she kept it up. For a few minutes, she kept at her same action until she found herself confident enough to put more of his length in her mouth. This made Blaine shutter at the pleasure and close his eyes.

"Baby," he said lowly, "Baby, if you keep doing that, this'll be over quicker than we expected."

"Well that's not at all what I had in mind," she giggled.

Blaine sat up and placed Rachel beneath him before grabbing a condom off his nightstand.

"You just have one there?" she asked.

"Actually it was in the drawer," he said, "I've kept it there for a while."

Rachel smiled softly before he positioned himself over her, his big strong arms on either side of her body.

"Are you ready?" he asked, scanning the expression on her face.

"Kind of…" she said, biting her lip.

"It's gonna hurt," he said quietly, pushing the hair away from her face, "If I could change that, I would. I don't ever want to hurt you."

She nodded, "I know…"

"But if it's too much," he said before pausing, "I want you to tell me… I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you this way."

Rachel placed a hand on his cheek and nodded reassuringly, "I trust you."

He positioned himself at her entrance, and just when he was about to push himself inside of her, there was a beeping noise that came from across the room. They both turned their heads and saw the clock on the nightstand that read "12:00 am"

"Happy 18th Birthday, Rachel," Blaine whispered.

Rachel smiled at him, and for that moment, everything was perfect. Blaine being with her wasn't illegal any more; there weren't any regrets about anything they were doing. No more doubts. No more "what ifs". No one could judge them anymore. Rachel wasn't a minor any more. In that passing minute, Rachel finally felt free.

"I love you," she whispered back.

He kissed her lips, keeping his face close to hers, "I love you too."

It wasn't long before Blaine finally pushed into her, slowly. Rachel gasped at the sudden pain that emerged from her body. It was like a wave of heat and pain washed over her. She bit down on her lip while holding onto him tightly as the pain spread through her. Then he was all the way inside of her, and Blaine didn't move, he wanted to know she was okay before he did anything else. He kept his careful eye on her expression.

"Blaine," she squeaked, taking deep breaths.

"It's okay," he said, pressing kisses to her forehead, "It's just me."

She took a few more hard and deep breaths before the pain washed away.

"Blaine…" she said again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"M-move."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded, "Please…"

He pressed another kiss to her lips as he began to move slowly in and out of her. Rachel closed her eyes in order to take in the moment. She gasped, holding onto his body. He continued to go at a slow and steady pace, thinking that if he went any harder or faster she would break like a glass doll. He refused to hurt her; she was everything to him, and anything that made her hurt or uncomfortable would kill him, especially if he was the one who caused it.

Rachel was letting go of ever cell in her body that was resisting this moment. This was when she realized whom she wanted to be with. It wasn't about Jesse anymore, and it was only about the two of them. The way that they both moaned; the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. "Oh my god Blaine!" she moaned, "Faster. Please…"

He was sure that after the amount of time he had spent going at a slow pace that she would be ready to go faster, so he didn't hesitate to push faster inside of her. The new sensation made both Blaine and Rachel loose complete control of the noises they were making.

"Oh Blaine…" she gasped, her hands grasping at the sheets as her body shook beneath him, "Fuck... _so_ good."

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned, watching her shake as he pounded into her.

It only took a few short minutes for Rachel's moans to get at a higher pitch and a higher volume, which told Blaine that she was getting closer to the edge.

"Blaine, I'm gonna-."

"Shhhh," he hushed her, thrusting a little harder inside her, "Just cum for me, baby."

After hearing him say those words, Rachel let go and she was screaming his name. She was glad that this had finally happened; glad that she had sex for the first time, had her first orgasm, and shared this moment with someone that she truly loved. Blaine's orgasm quickly followed hers. A few moments later, they were both panting, Blaine's body was covered in sweat, and apparently so was Rachel's.

He threw the condom out and crawled into the bed beside Rachel, throwing the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her. Rachel looked up at Blaine, touching his chin with her finger.

"God that was incredible," she said, deeply breathing.

Blaine smiled down at her, kissing her forehead, "I'm glad."

"I love you so much," she whispered, "No one else. Just you. I want to be with you and nobody else."

Those words were like fireworks to him. For a second there he thought he had lost her forever, and even though they had just made love for the first time, he thought the whole time that her mind was changing, but he could only hope. Now he knew. Blaine knew that this was real and that he and Rachel were going to be together forever. There were no barriers between them anymore. There was absolutely nothing that could stop them from being together.

"But I have to break up with Jesse," she sighed.

"I know," he said quietly, kissing her forehead once again.

"And we have to convince my parents to let us be together after you took me away to New York without telling anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun!<strong>

**So yeah, like I promised! Two chapters in the same day. I hope you all forgive me for being a lousy updater. :)**

**R&R AND ALL THAT JAZZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Last chapter before the epilogue! I'm so excited! Thank you guys so much for sticking by this story, and I have tons more AU ideas in the making.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the glee characters**

* * *

><p>The sun rose high over the beautiful city of New York, and it bled through the curtains of Blaine Anderson's bedroom in his apartment. Her eyes fluttered open to see the bright light, so she turned over and there was Blaine himself. She smiled sweetly at the sleeping man beside her as the events from the previous night played back through her head.<p>

Seconds later, Blaine's eyes slowly opened, followed by a yawn, and then a smile as he saw who was beside him as well.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, with that puppy dog smile.

"Good morning," Rachel said sweetly, placing a kiss on his lips, "How did you sleep?"

"Heavenly," he smiled, "You?"

"Wonderfully," she replied, "I suppose I'll never be sleeping alone again."

"Well now that you're graduating High School, you'll be going off to college where you can live with me," he said, practically sounding like a plan he had made for years than an offer, "Where are you going anyway?"

"NYADA," she said happily, "I got my acceptance letter last week."

"I am so proud of you. You're a star, and I love you so much."

"I love you too," she kissed him lightly and slowly on the lips, followed by a smile, "Now all I have to do is graduate High School tonight and everything will be perfect."

"Hopefully," he sighed, lying fully on his back.

"Hopefully?" she asked, propping herself on her arm to look over at him.

"Like you said last night," he answered, "We still have to tell your parents."

"We? You don't have to," she insisted, "I don't want you to run in to an awkward moment. You can stay here and I'll be back by the end of the night."

"Rachel…" he breathed, placing a hand on her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "I'm not spending another second without you… especially now in this situation."

"I know," she muttered.

"Besides, we're one now," he said with a smile.

"You did not just say that," she laughed and fell back on the bed.

"What?" he said proudly "Was it too cheesy for you?"

"A little," she said quietly, "It was cute. You are cute."

"Cute is a bit of an understatement, don't you think, love?"

Rachel leaned over to him, pressing her lips to his ear, "You're right… you're actually incredibly sexy."

"You see, THAT'S what I was waiting to hear," he said with a chuckle.

Rachel playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed along with Blaine before returning to her side of the bed and throwing the covers around her body. Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him, placing his head in between her shoulder and neck.

"This looks nice on you," Blaine said, indicating the nightgown that she was wearing, "Where did you find it?"

"It was about 2 in the morning and I was getting a bit chilly, so I went to go grab your shirt from the floor and I found it barely sticking out from under the bed."

"I bought it for Santana almost 8 years ago," he said, touching the fabric against her body and then shaking his head, "She hated it, she picked it up again almost 2 months ago and still hated it, and I didn't bother doing anything with it."

"How could she hate it?" she asked, admiring the dress, "It's so beautiful."

"Then I definitely have to keep it," he smiled.

Rachel grinned and rubbed her hands on his arms, admiring, first, how big and strong they looked, and how they seemed to make her feel whole and protected and safe.

"I never wanna leave your side," she sighed, "ever."

"If that's true, then I definitely have to come with you back to Philadelphia," he said, sternly, "Nothing's gonna change my mind at this point."

"But I don't wanna go in the first place!" she whined, turning to snuggle her head into his chest, "Can't we just… stay here and make love forever."

"As fun as that sounds," he said, kissing her head, "This is really important. We still have a lot to do before we can be in a blissful relationship."

"I feel blissful NOW!" she said, tugging at his arm.

"No, you're not," Blaine said, getting up out of the bed, "You're in denial."

Rachel looked at him, puzzled for a second, "That does SO not qualify as in denial."

"Would you just get out of bed?" he asked, now standing over her side.

She lifted her arms in the air, meaning for him to carry her out of bed, but instead he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed.

"BLAINE!" she hollered, "NOT FAIR!"

"It is too fair," he said, setting her on her feet in the bathroom, "Now shower!"

Blaine felt somewhat proud of himself of the stunt he just pulled, while Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, only to be met with Blaine's lips on hers once again in a quick kiss before backing away and cringing.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking terrified, as if she had done something terrible.

"You have awful morning breath," he coughed.

Rachel smacked him on the arm as he left, laughing his head off.

"This is going to be an interesting relationship," she said to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror, only to see the face of someone new. The last time she looked in the mirror, she saw a timid schoolgirl, desperate to reach for the stars, but the woman she was staring at now was different, she was new and bright and glowing. This girl would be able to take on the world, because she had everything she needed.

* * *

><p>On the car ride back to Philadelphia, Rachel got a phone call from Tina, who, not surprisingly, had Kurt over for a sleepover, so he was with her.<p>

"Rachel!" Tina yelled, "Where have you been all night?"

"You never answered any of our calls or texts!" Kurt yelled as well.

"I know, I'm sorry," Rachel said, "but I was a bit busy," she looked over at Blaine who was driving, and once he caught her stare, he winked at her.

"We haven't heard from you all night long! Jesse called Kurt and told him that you were being weird," Tina said, frantically.

"It's true!" Kurt interjected, "He said he wanted to know where you were, but we had no idea, so he's probably out looking for you somewhere."

"Crap!" Rachel hissed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, touching her free hand gently.

Rachel turned her attention towards Blaine, "Jesse's looking for me."

"Crap!" Blaine yelled, stomping on the gas pedal.

"SHIT! SLOW DOWN!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine said quietly, "That Jesse kid just… rubs me the wrong way."

"Because he was my boyfriend when you showed up," she said, rubbing his hand gently.

"Well now you have to break it off with him," he said insistently.

"No duh!"

"What is going on?" Tina asked worriedly from her end of the line.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, "It sounds like you're in a car. Where are you!"

"Somewhere in Jersey," Rachel answered, "We're on our way back to Philly now."

"We?" the both shouted.

Rachel held the phone out towards Blaine, "Say Hi baby."

"Hey Tina, hey Kurt," Blaine said, happily.

Rachel held the phone back to her cheek and the first thing she heard was a loud shriek from the two of them, sounding more judgmental than excited, "SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

"You went out of the state with BLAINE!" Kurt yelled.

"Get some girl!" Tina cheered.

"I did, girl," Rachel laughed.

"Holy crap!" Tina gasped, "You did the nasty with Blaine Anderson!"

"Damn, she's been saying she'd loose her virginity to Blaine Anderson since 6th grade…" Kurt said blankly, "Who would've thought she'd be right?"

"I'm happy, you guys," Rachel said sweetly, "Blaine's taking good care of me, I promise you that."

"The next question is, what are you gonna tell Jesse?" Tina asked.

"Forget Jesse!" Kurt said, "What are you gonna tell your parents?"

* * *

><p>The car pulled up in front of the Berry residence, and Blaine paused for a second before unlocking the car doors.<p>

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked.

Rachel took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, "We're in this together till the very end."

Blaine nodded before getting out of the car and opened Rachel's door for her, taking her hand and not letting it go under any circumstance for as long as she needed him to. Rachel was shaking a bit, but the fact that Blaine had a firm grip on her hand soothed her until she walked into her front door.

"Mom?" Rachel called, "Dad?"

"Rachel?" there was a distant cry from the upstairs area of the Berry household, and they could hear the hustled footsteps coming closer and closer towards them until Mrs. Berry came into sight, "I have been so worried about you-."

Mrs. Berry was stuck in place, not moving or changing her facial expression. She stood there with a shocked face as she saw Rachel holding hands and standing extremely close to Blaine, a man that she had tried to shove out of her daughter's life for 4 long years.

"Hey mom…" Rachel said casually, "Are you okay?"

"B-Blaine," Mrs. Berry choked out.

"Hi Mrs. Berry," Blaine said politely.

Mrs. Berry quickly found a seat, she looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Mom?" Rachel said, worriedly, "Mom I know this looks bad-."

"I didn't expect it to happen like this," Mrs. Berry said quietly.

"I know, mom, I'm sorry for leaving without calling," she said, kneeling on the floor beside her, Blaine kneeling beside her, "Blaine took me to New York last night. That's why I wasn't home."

"Oh," Mrs. Berry gasped, looking down at the two of them kneeling on the floor beside each other, Blaine not taking his eyes of Rachel, he looked as if it was his life duty to protect her and keep her safe. She'd never seen a boy look a girl like that, and it seemed beautiful in Mrs. Berry's eyes, "Rachel… I need to speak with you now… alone."

Rachel could feel Blaine's breath by her ear and she tensed a little bit. Blaine was protectively hovering over her. She placed her hand on his knees and rubbed reassuringly. "I'm okay," she said softly, pressing her face closer to his, "You wanna wait in the car?"

"The porch," he said sternly, kissing her forehead, "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Rachel nodded as Blaine kissed her lips once more.

She watched as her boyfriend got up and walked out the front door of her house and took a seat on the porch, then Rachel turned to her mom, looking slightly flustered.

"You love him," Mrs. Berry said, plainly.

Rachel got up off her knees and sat on the couch beside her mother, "I do, mom… I really truly do."

"I can see that," Mrs. Berry replied, "I see the way that he looks at you. He looks as if anyone but him touched you, he'd slit their throat."

Rachel chuckled, then looked at her mother, who looked severely concerned, "Blaine and I…" she paused for a minute, figuring out how to say this correctly, "You said to wait until I was 18 to be with him, and today is my 18th birthday," she paused again to wait for her mother's nod, "and last night… we both went dancing and we ran into each other and… and then he took me to his New York apartment, so we could be alone, finally… mom, he gave me the greatest birthday present I could've ever asked for."

Mrs. Berry nodded again, closing her eyes and holding her hand close to her heart. She seemed to look a little more touched, rather than shocked or angry. "You're not a little girl anymore," she said, rubbing Rachel's shoulder, "You're a beautiful young woman, who has a man she loves and who loves her just as much." Rachel blushed, looking over out the window, to see Blaine on the sofa, not moving or making a single sound. "I want you to be happy," she said softly, "I want you to go to NYADA and make it to Broadway, and then get married and have lots of babies… and you're going to get that, with Blaine by your side. He seems to make you stronger, and you did wait, until you were 18, which makes me extremely happy."

"Oh mom!" Rachel gasped, turning to hug her, "I love you momma."

"I love you too, Rachel." Mrs. Berry rubbed her back several times.

"So where's dad?" Rachel asked after pulling away, "I don't think it's going to be very easy telling him… even if I did keep my promise to wait."

Mrs. Berry paused for a moment, touching her hand to her forehead for a quick second before turning to Rachel.

"Your dad was upset," she said, "He was mad that you weren't home, but I told him that you were responsible and you would find your way home, and he said things, I said things, and then he broke our vase… so long story short-."

"Did you guys…?"

"I kicked him out," Mrs. Berry said, sad, but somewhat proudly.

"Good for you, mom," Rachel said, patting her back, "It's not easy dealing with something like that, but I'm glad you stood up for yourself."

"I got him before he could put his hands on me."

"That is really great… really. But you didn't regret it?"

"I did all this morning," Mrs. Berry sniffed, "but I knew I did the right thing when I saw the way you and Blaine look at each other… that's real love right there… and you're father and I were never like that, even when we dated… never."

Rachel rested on her mother's shoulder, rubbing her back in circles. She was upset that her father had turned into one of those messed up dads on depressing TV shows, but she was glad that her mother reacted better than anyone else would have. It was the same confident attitude that Rachel had, the same ambition and fire. Rachel looked over at the porch, and saw Blaine looking inside and mouthed the word "divorce". Blaine got up and walked into the house, sitting beside Rachel and wrapping an arm around her waist. Somehow, everything just seemed better when Blaine had her safely in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was backstage at the auditorium, everyone shaking with nerves and excitement, because today was graduation day. Rachel waited in a long line of students that stretched out of the auditorium and down the hall. As everyone was getting situated and getting back from the restroom and things like that, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Jesse," Rachel breathed, when she figured out who it was.

"Hey," he said, quietly.

"How are you?" she asked.

"He's here..." Jesse said, slightly angry, "Blaine's here."

"I-... I know he is."

"So what does this mean, about us?"

"You're going to USC, Jesse," Rachel said, "It was honestly not going to work out anyway."

"Okay," Jesse whispered, "I understand... I knew I would loose you to Blaine at some point."

"I'm sorry..."

"Goodbye Rachel."

And then Jesse left, leaving Rachel left with no ties to anyone but Blaine, and in some way, it made it easier to breathe properly again.

* * *

><p>"Let me introduce to you, the 2012 Graduating Class!"<p>

The energy in the room was boosted by a good 200% the second that the seniors threw their caps into the air. The audience was cheering and whistling, many of the graduates had run down into the stands already to hug their parents and family members, while others kissed their significant others, whether they were in the same class, or an underclassman, or someone who didn't even go to this school at all. Rachel looked extremely flustered in her white cap and gown as she walked down to hug her mother.

"Congratulations sweetheart!"

"Thanks mom," Rachel said, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations indeed," Blaine's voice said from behind her.

Rachel turned around and saw Blaine standing there, and she didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, and he spun her around in a circle. Once he set her on her feet, he placed a long and sweet kiss to her lips.

"How does it feel to finally graduate?" Blaine asked, once she was settled down.

"I don't know, how does it feel to date a graduate?" Rachel asked, smiling up at him.

"Well I've got one word for you," he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Finally," they both said, kissing each other when suddenly there was a flash and Rachel looked over to see her mother taking a picture.

"Mom!" Rachel cried, taking the camera from her, "You have to at least warn us before you do those kind of things."

"but it turned out great!" Mrs. Berry said.

Rachel looked at the photo on the tiny screen and Blaine looked at it as well over his shoulder.

"I like it," he said, "I think we should keep that one for a long time."

Rachel looked up at him, eyes glowing at the handsome man beside her, looking as if she was everything good in the world. She rubbed her nose against his, whispering softly, "Forever."


	13. Epilogue

**AN: SADNESS! This is the very last chapter of The Day I Met My Celebrity Crush! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. It's really awesome and I feel so loved because of it. I've got like 7 more story ideas and I'm trying to decide which one I want to do next, so this isn't the end of my writing.**

**AND NOW THE EPILOGUE OF THE DAY I MET MY CELEBRITY CRUSH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee**

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunny Saturday in the middle of July and it was finally time for Rachel to move out of her house in Philadelphia and move on to bigger and better things in New York City. Rachel went through her room one more time, and saw the things that she was going to miss.<p>

She saw the pictures of Rachel, Kurt and Tina from their high school years. They were laughing and smiling and eating weird things and re-enacting the scenes from romantic comedies and classic musicals. There was Kurt and Rachel, holding each other like Tony and Maria did in the fire escape scene while they sang Tonight. There was Tina and Kurt looking like Boq and Nessa from Wicked. Rachel's favorite by far was Tina and Rachel dressed sort of like Elphaba and Glinda, in one part, smiling at the camera, and in another, acting out the cat fight scene. She had so much fun with her two best friends, and that was all she really needed all along while she was waiting for Blaine.

Then came the really embarrassing memories, those of which when she was an insane fan girl. There was a large stack of posters in one of her boxes that were in her closet all these years. They were from various photo shoots that Blaine had done and also candids from his TV show and concerts with a heart drawn in silver sharpie and lip stains next to his face.

Rachel laughed as she looked through those posters, remembering how madly obsessed she was with him. She even remembered the first time she ever heard of Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><em>The second grade classroom known as Ms. Jackson's room was crowded with little kids running around, playing with building blocks, the fake kitchen set, and girls and boys pretending that they were married couples, causing drama you'd only see on soap operas. <em>

_Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang were the only ones not playing "house" or "dress up". They were putting on their own productions of plays that randomly popped up into their heads. _

"_H-hey," a very shy, Jesse St. James approached them, "What are you guys doing?"_

"_We're on Broadway!" Rachel chanted._

"_I'm her director," Tina clapped, "She's going to get five stars and win a Tony!"_

"_A Tony?" Jesse asked._

"_It's a big shiny award that Broadway people get if they're good," Rachel said, "I'm going to win one for best lead actress in a MUSICAL!"_

"_And I'M going to win Best Director in a Musical," Tina smiled, jumping enthusiastically._

"_But we'll never get there if we don't practice," Rachel said._

"_Well… they have a small pop-up stage in the library," Jesse said brightly, "We can ask Mrs. Myers if we can borrow it so you guys can practice."_

"_Really?" Tina asked, happily._

"_That's so cool Jesse! Thanks!" Rachel ran up to him and brought him in for a very tight hug._

"_No problem," he said, hazily. He couldn't believe RACHEL BERRY was actually hugging him._

_The three kids ran over to the library, panting when they got to Mrs. Myer's desk._

"_Mrs. Myers," Rachel called politely, "We were wondering if-."_

_Suddenly she was stopped when she saw the face of a boy on a small poster hanging in the window. She was mesmerized by his perfect features, his dark curly hair, his smile and his beautiful hazel eyes. She couldn't help but just stare with her mouth hanging open, looking completely dazed._

"_We were wondering if we could borrow your small stage for play time," Tina said, keeping one arm on Rachel to make sure she didn't fall down._

"_Who is that?" Jesse asked, pointing at the poster and cringing._

_Mrs. Myers turned her attention to the poster that Rachel was drooling over, at this point._

"_That," she said, pointing to the picture, "That's Blaine Anderson. He's one of the big stars on TV right now."_

"_Blaine Anderson," Rachel said lovingly, "So gorgeous…"_

"_Rachel," Jesse said, rolling his eyes and standing in between her and the poster, "A dude can't be gorgeous."_

"_Not all of them can," Rachel argued, "but this one is... Blaine… what a lovely name…"_

* * *

><p>Rachel would never forget that day in the library, when she first caught a glimpse of Blaine's face. It wasn't long before she started listening to his music, and watching his shows. When he moved on to a different show, she would move on with him, always keeping an eye on him. This memory came to light when she was holding the very same picture when she first laid eyes on him.<p>

"Whatcha got there?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around her body and resting his head on her shoulder.

She laughed, holding up the picture, "This is the first picture I ever saw of you."

"This old thing?" Blaine asked, looking at the picture and cringing, "I was like, what? 16 or 17 at the time."

"I was in 2nd grade," Rachel said, "I was with Tina and we were dreaming about being on Broadway and winning a Tony together. Jesse suggested we use the stage that Mrs. Myers, our librarian, had, so we went to ask her, and half way through asking her, I caught sight of this… I'm pretty sure I drooled."

Blaine laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek, "And the obsession began," he laughed.

"I was 100% convinced that we were soul mates and that we were gonna be together forever and ever," she laughed.

He placed a small kiss on her shoulder, "Who would've thought you'd be right."

"That's what Kurt said when he found out I slept with you," she laughed.

"I don't wanna know," Blaine shook his head and removed his arms from her body, "Are you gonna miss this place?"

Rachel looked around her room to see the, now, barely empty space that had pink painted walls.

"A little," she said quietly, "I mean, I grew up in this room. It'll be a little hard to let go so easily."

"Well you know, you'll always have me," he said, pressing a light kiss to her lips, "I promise. I'm not going anywhere if you're not with me."

Rachel smiled and pressed her forehead against his and giving him a small smile. This was all actually happening. Rachel was going to go to one of the best theater schools in the country and be with the man of her dreams, her celebrity crush. Rachel will never forget that day, not just the day when she saw that poster, but the day she looked into those hazel eyes in person, when she saw those gelled back curls, his beautiful smile, and heard his sweet voice. That day changed her life, she fell harder than she's ever fallen for someone, and everyone called her crazy for it. Rachel Berry proved them wrong, that her dream really can come true. If she were to talk to the younger version of herself, she would tell her to never give up on anything you set your heart to. Rachel was happy. Rachel was happy with Blaine. Rachel was going to Broadway.

Blaine looked out the window and saw her mother waving him down. "We should go," Blaine said, touching her shoulder and walking past her, "New York here we come."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, grabbing onto her hand, but Rachel didn't move. She wanted to stay there for just a few more seconds, and Blaine didn't bother moving her.

She sighed and looked around the room one final time. Then with a nod, she followed Blaine outside to the truck that had the boxes of Rachel's stuff inside. She gave Tina and Kurt a big hug and then hugging her mother, shedding a few tears in the process.

Blaine was already in the truck waiting for her, and after saying her final goodbye, she climbed in the passenger seat and they were off on the road, never looking back once.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked as they were driving on the highway, going under the green sign that read "New York".

"I'm ready," she nodded, taking his hand.

The second Rachel caught another glimpse of the beautiful city that was New York, she had a change of heart. Usually when she went, she saw her future, she saw her ambitions and her dreams. Now, when she was driving towards the city, she saw her present and her goals. This was happening, and Blaine was going to be with her every step of the way. Blaine was her rock, her support system. Rachel had no doubt in her mind that Blaine would never not be there for her, and she was going to be there for him in everything he did. She would be his date to all of the red carpet events, she would listen to all of the songs he wrote and most importantly she would be his biggest fan at all of his shows, and vice versa. Without Blaine, Rachel would be going through this alone, and now that she has him, she can do absolutely anything.

And that's why Rachel Berry would never forget the day she met her celebrity crush.


End file.
